


Anakin is a pleasure to have in class

by practically_a_puffin



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Ending, Field Trip, Gen, Is this a commentary on the education system?, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Sadness, Teacher-Student Relationship, starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practically_a_puffin/pseuds/practically_a_puffin
Summary: There is nothing Obi-wan Kenobi would not do for his apprentice.  That includes some things Anakin would really prefer his master not do.When Obi-wan decides to sign Anakin up to take a class- yes, with other students and a different teacher- Anakin has difficulty fitting in.  He is bullied by his classmates despite his academic success, and finds himself questioning his place in the Jedi Order.  Both master and apprentice learn valuable lessons about the importance of their relationship, and just how costly a mistake can be.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this story happens at the same time and is related to the Star Wars: Obi-wan and Anakin comic series written by Charles Soule. It contains indirect references and mentions events. I believe you can still enjoy the story without having read this comic, but please be aware of the reference.

"But you promised."

Obi-wan sighed."I didn't promise, I just said.And I've changed my mind."

Anakin scowled.In Obi-wan's opinion, he was still far more childish than he ought to be at this point.The pouting had been understandable when he was nine.But now he was twelve, and it was past time for many things.

"The other kids, Master."

Obi-wan folded his arms."I've already decided."

"Do you remember why you took me out of classes in the first place?"

Of course he did.How could he forget, now that he had to cover the material himself?"Yes, I remember.And I don't expect anything to have changed.There are things we must do even when they're unpleasant.Taking a class is good practice."

Anakin stared at the floor."I don't want to."

A sliver of a smile crossed Obi-wan's face."I know.But you might change your mind.And if it's really all that bad, I can pull you out again."

Anakin looked up at his master now."Just one class?"

"Just one."

"And I only have to go one day?"

Obi-wan chuckled."Don't push it.Go for three days."

"Only three days.That would make you happy, Master?"

"It would, so long as you are good for Master Plo."

Anakin's face took a different expression, one that Obi-wan knew meant trouble."If he's good for me."

"You haven't met him, have you?" he asked with a stroke of his beard.

"No."

Obi-wan placed his hand on his student’s shoulder."Just give him a fair chance.Deal?"

"Deal."

Anakin had had it with classes.The last few days, he had been talking himself out of hating them.After all, as Obi-wan said, it was good to try difficult things.But as soon as he entered the classroom, he remembered why he had been so adamant about not returning.The other padawans watched him from the second he entered to the second he took a seat in the back and put his head down.He didn't lift it, even when Master Plo arrived and addressed them.

"Good morning, class."His voice was deep, but warm."I am pleased to see you all.Before we begin, I would like if we could all introduce ourselves.I will begin.I am Jedi Master Plo Koon, and I will be your instructor for the next sixteen weeks."

Sixteen weeks!The number echoed in Anakin's mind, and he actually found a bit of pity for his fellow students.But he didn't lift his head.

The first padawan introduced herself."I am Aayla Secura, Master Vos's padawan.”And so they went, around the room, until it was Anakin's turn.He knew it was, but didn't move anyway.

"Is he asleep?" someone whispered.

"Young padawan," Master Plo called."Would you lift your head?"

Anakin did, because Obi-wan had told him to behave.

Plo folded his hands."And what is your name?”

"Anakin Skywalker, Master Obi-wan's apprentice.”The introduction was needless of course; everyone knew who Anakin was.It wasn't because they liked him.

Master Plo moved on without another word, much to Anakin's thanks, as he set his head back down.Introductions finished, and he got on to the finer details of the class.

"As I said, this is a sixteen week course, where we will meet three times per week for a total of 48 class days.46 will be lab days.One will be for the final exam.Can anyone figure what the remaining day will be for?"

It was quiet. Anakin rolled onto his left ear and answered.It was fairly obvious."That's today."

Everyone looked at him.Plo clasped his hands."Very good, Anakin.Now, there are a few points we must go over today if we are to get to the shop tomorrow.First, safety."

The list of safety procedures was long.Anakin tuned most of it out, thinking instead of the ship magazine he had read that morning, but he did wonder what kind of class this was that would be so dangerous.

"Now, we have the privilege of working with some of the finest simulators in the Republic. They are to be handled with great care and reverence."

Simulators?Anakin wondered what they were simulating, and didn't bother listening to the rest of the lesson.It ended early, way early.He darted out the door as soon as Master Plo excused them, and was his back to his master an hour and a half early.Obi-wan didn't comment, or even ask him how it was. He just handed his student the day's reading and went about his own.

It wasn't every day one met privately with a member of the Jedi council.No, it was about every three days, in Obi-wan's experience.What was unusual about this meeting was that it was with Master Plo Koon.He and Obi-wan were not personally acquainted, so Obi-wan assumed this was about his padawan.He briefly wondered what Anakin had done this time as he headed to Plo Koon's office.

Only Jedi who taught classes had offices like this.Plo sat behind a lovely threepwood desk in the dimly lit space.The walls were beige, and the carpet a soft red.It was nothing if not welcoming and serene.Obi-wan felt a bit too serene as he sat in the seat across the desk, facing the Jedi Master.He felt like he might fall asleep.

"Thank you for meeting me at this hour, Master," Obi-wan began.It was after midnight: the only time Obi-wan got to himself these days.Not because Anakin was sleeping like he should be.Oh no, it was because his student was busy tinkering.At least he was occupied.

"I understand you must have a busy schedule," Master Plo mused."I've never had a padawan myself, but I think I can assume fairly that they are quite time consuming."

"You assume correctly, Master."Obi-wan fought the urge to comment on how Anakin was more work than most.It was a privilege to teach, after all, and Anakin was wonderful a majority of the time.

"Speaking of your student, I wanted to have a brief conversation about his participation in my class."

"Oh. I see."

"I took the liberty of checking Anakin's academic record and found it surprisingly lacking.I assume there is an explanation?"

Obi-wan sighed."Anakin, well, he's not a typical padawan.He came to us very late and found himself behind."

Plo touched his mask thoughtfully."And so you removed him from classes?"

"Oh, it's not that he wasn't catching up.He was; he was doing, in my opinion, quite well.It's just-" Obi-wan sighed again."The other padawans didn't quite agree with him.I felt a one on one setting would be best for all parties involved."

"Ah, I see.And you felt he should try again?"

"Oh, not exactly.I do think he needs to have some time with his peers.But this is the only class I'll try to make him take.I think he'll appreciate the subject."

"Does he take an interest in flying?"

Obi-wan grinned."Oh yes he does."

One lesson down, two to go.Anakin met his classmates and his teacher in the hanger, ready to knock one more day off.By the end of the week he would be free.

The group was standing around a Jedi starfighter, with Master Plo already teaching.That was not unexpected since Anakin had intentionally been late.He was greeted with a nod, and handed a datapad with the schematics of the starship.That was when it hit him.Anakin straightened up and started listening.This was a flying class!

"Can anyone tell me what the functions of the port and starboard coils are?" Plo asked.

Anakin's hand shot up."To increase the distance, so the wire doesn't short out with so much power.Your ship would light on fire without them."

"Very good," Master Plo said.

Anakin tried not to beam.He answered the next three questions, and was met with the same reactions.

"Where is the thruster core?"

"In the front center of the thruster, by the yellow conduit," Anakin replied.His peers rolled their eyes.

"Very good," Plo said, "and why is it called the yellow conduit?"

"The lining is made with a polymer that turns yellow when exposed to light."

One of the other padawans started mumbling behind Anakin.He didn't catch many of the words besides, "thinks he's so smart," and "kiss-up."Shame welling up inside, Anakin decided he wasn't going to answer another question.

When they got to the simulators though, he couldn't help himself.

"If these simulators mock real conditions, how fast will you fall should your fighter lose power suddenly?"

Anakin raised his hand more shyly now, and waited to be called on."It would fall due to gravity, but gravity is different in every planet.And the speed would depend on how long you had been falling for."

"Explain?"

"Gravity is dependent on the mass of the objects.A larger planet would have more gravity.Gravity is a force, so its components are mass and acceleration.Free fall is acceleration, which means the speed of a crashing fighter would increase with each time interval."

"Well said," Plo praised."It is a bit more complex than that, and I will add that there are other factors dependent as well.The atmosphere and surface area of the fighter will determine air resistance.If you were flying with some velocity, you may not find yourself falling straight down.And of course, things don't fall in space, not in a way that matters for this course."

Another student raised his hand."Will we have to account for air resistance in these simulators?"

"Good question.No, I'm afraid not.The program neglects air resistance.It finds it negligible with the shape of the fighter and the power of the engines.You will need to account for gravity, however.There are several settings for this simulator.We will begin in the vacuum of space, but we will eventually do much work in an environment with an acceleration of nine point eight meters per second squared.Can anyone think of a world with that gravitational pull?"

"Coruscant," someone answered quietly.Anakin recognized it to be the boy who had been whispering about him earlier.He made a note to scowl at the kid later.

"Excellent," Plo praised."I see we have a very bright class.Now, let's begin our first lesson.Today we will learn the parts of the engine, the most essential part of our starfighter.”

He led them through a doorway in the side of the hanger, into a large, plain classroom.There was a long table down the middle with several engines lying about, half torn apart.Without thinking, Anakin picked up a loose converter ring and started fidgeting with the latches, putting them into different positions.

"Anakin," Master Plo called.

Caught, Anakin set the part down and stepped back."Sorry Master," he mumbled.

Plo placed his fingertips on the table."Can you tell me what part that is you have?"

He picked it up again."It's a converter ring."

"And where in that engine should it go?"

Anakin looked at the part in front of him, then back at the ring."It doesn't go in this engine."

"Explain?"

"This is a much larger ring, probably for a freighter.Or something.These are all smaller fighter engines."

With what passed for a smile, Plo took the piece from Anakin."That's right. I brought this one along so we would have a larger model to examine the latches.I see you've put them in reverse position."

Anakin just nodded and stepped back.Master Plo continued with the lesson, covering the more basic parts of the engine and how it would work.Other students were taking notes on their datapads, but not Anakin.Even if he didn't already know this stuff, he had no desire to write anything down.

The writing part ended soon enough, and Master Plo divided the students up into five groups: one per engine.That meant Anakin was stuck with three of his peers.

"Look at that," one boy said.It was that same one, the one that had whispered about Anakin earlier in the lesson.He was sticking his finger in the snapping portal and pushing the lens open and closed.Anakin had been flipping through the air portals, but now he was near the mechanical gears.He flicked one and-

"Ow!" The kid grasped the part and tried to pull his finger out.

"Oh my gosh," his friend said and looked at her datapad with the engine blueprint."How could that happen without power?"

"I don't know, just get my finger out!"

The other girl- Aayla, Anakin remembered- started pushing random moving parts, desperately trying to get the lens to retract."Can you push it back?"

"No!Hurry, it's cutting into my skin!"

Anakin just watched.He didn't step in until they were about to call Master Plo.It wasn't time for another teacher to hate him.

Without a word, he stepped forward and flipped the gear back.The lens retracted instantly, and the kid pulled his finger out.All three of them stared at Anakin, who didn't say a thing.No, he just started moving the filter flaps into position, as if they were ready for take off, as if he was headed to the stars...

"Hey, Skywalker."

Anakin looked up, but didn't respond.The kid was waving his hand, with his now freed finger, in his face.

"What was that?"

Anakin ignored him and kept flipping flaps.

The kid leaned on the table."Did you trap my finger?"

Anakin still didn't reply.

"Forget it," the girl said."He's hopeless."

Aayla shook her head.

Anakin didn't say anything the rest of class, not even when Master Plo got to their group and started asking and answering questions about their observations.

The simulators would be the deciding factor.Anakin had flown in space.Not very often, of course, but he still had.That was probably more than these other students could say.Anakin had also been in a real live battle and destroyed a space station, mostly single handedly.R2-D2 had helped a lot, of course.Anakin had decided that morning that if the simulators were any good, he would stay in the class.If they were just hyped up hologames, then there was no way he was sticking around.

He was not disappointed.Master Plo explained the controls, and they began the training sequence.It was slow going at first, but once Anakin made it to (simulated) open space, he was thrilled.The controls executed each move exactly as he ordered them.He didn't hesitate or hold back, but flipped switches and rolled his fighter, practicing redistributing power and executing moves he had been permitted to read about.It was much easier than the N-1 starfighter he had flown in the Battle of Naboo, mostly because he was prepared, and knew what all the controls were.

It ended all too soon.Anakin didn't want to leave the cockpit, but he realized he must.Master Plo made sure they had all completed the tutorial sequence before excusing them.Anakin ran back to Obi-wan.

"Master!"He burst into his master’s bedroom.

Obi-wan looked up in surprise."Anakin!We've talked about this."

"Sorry, I just- sorry."

"No, come sit, and tell me about your class."

Anakin perked back up."I got to use the simulator today.It was just like flying a real ship.The seat shifts to simulate the motion, and the projection looks so real!They have all the same controls as a Jedi starship.I did some barrel rolls!"

Obi-wan chuckled."I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.Those simulators are quite realistic, aren't they?"

"They are."

"Have you made your decision to stay in the class?"

Anakin hesitated."You could always pull me out later."

"I could, yes."

"I want to stay."

Obi-wan smiled, and put his hand on his student's shoulder."Good."

Plo Koon wasn't sure what to think of his newest student.He was somehow both the best and worst in the class.After his chat with Obi-wan Kenobi, the boy's master, Plo had conversed with several of his former teachers.Madame Jocasta called him a menace, and feral.Master Yaddle called him unruly.Master Yoda commented that there was no taming a mind like that.

That side of the student hadn't revealed itself to Plo yet.As far as he had seen, little Anakin was just a bright young boy who had a few struggles with his classmates.And bright he was.Anakin answered every question.He built and rebuilt engines, he organized thruster parts by name.In just three sessions, he beat the beginning sequences with top marks.And he didn't even take notes.The boy was clearly gifted, in the subject.

What he was not gifted in was social interaction.It had only been the second day of class when he shut poor Jallot's finger in the snapping portal.Since then, he hadn't said a word to any of his peers, not even when they were grouped together.Plo had considered the reason for this, but come to no conclusion.Anakin wasn’t shy, exactly.He was much younger than the others, with Jallot and Juni a full eight years ahead of him and Aayla four years ahead, but that again did not seem to deter him.After all, he spoke to Plo with no issue.He hoped to gain some insight in the next weeks.

It became apparent to Plo that Anakin did not act unprovoked on the first day of class in the third week.When pacing the material, Plo had decided that the first session of the week would be dedicated to the shop and mechanics, and the second to simulators.The third would be for students to work on their assignments, as Plo found homework a foul thing.Today was a day in the shop, so he should have expected trouble from Skywalker.In hind sight, he should have switched the groups.

"Are you gonna help?"Jallot set his wrench down and stared at Anakin.The assignment for the day was to pull a hyperdrive apart and arrange it by pieces according to the diagram.

Anakin only glanced up for a second, and didn't respond otherwise. He was picking at the conduction gages, which weren't required for the assignment.

"Leave him," Juni said, "he's not going to help."

"Anakin?" Aayla spoke softly, but Plo could still hear.He wondered if she would get through; she was the only one who tried to be nice to him.Not coincidentally, she was also the only one in the group he hadn't had a class with before.

Anakin looked up again, his expression slightly threatening.

Aayla swallowed."I don't think we have to pull that apart.For the assignment."

Anakin looked over at Plo, who pretended not to be watching.Somewhat timidly, the padawan replied."It's part of the hyperdrive."

She held up the diagram."Yes, but it is whole on here."

Anakin scowled and set it down.He picked up a larger piece, and started pulling out screws systematically.Plo was about to pass the interaction off as a success: Anakin had spoken to another student, and was helping his group.But then Jallot spoke.

"That's the piece I was working on."

Anakin ignored him.

The other padawan stood up from his stool."Give it back."

Anakin stood up and set it back on Jallot's side of the table.He was about to sit back down.

"Freak," Jallot whispered under his breath.

Anakin was so fast, Plo didn't have time to stop him and Jallot didn't have time to move.He grabbed the back of his classmate's head and slammed his face into the table.Jallot screamed in pain.

"Oh dear," Plo said as he strolled over."Juni, would you bring Jallot to the medical bay?"

"Yes Master," she said with a bow, and left with Jallot.She scowled at Anakin on the way out, and he scowled right back.

"Back to work, everyone," Plo said.More quietly he added, "and, little Anakin, a word outside?"

Anakin dragged his feet as he followed the Jedi Master out.Plo stopped with his arms folded and sighed.

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin began.Plo sensed that he really was sorry.

"But?"

The expression on Anakin's face hardened."But nothing."

Plo found it entirely likely that Anakin had given up trying to explain his outbursts, and that most his teachers gave up trying to understand them."I saw, and heard, the entire thing.It was wrong of you to hurt Jallot.But it was also wrong of him to call you a name."

Anakin looked up in surprise."Do I have to apologize?"

“Hm."Of course he should, but Plo wasn't sure if that was best said at this time."As second to offend, I would say second to apologize would be appropriate.I will, however, ask that you do not do it again.We wouldn't want to enforce any disciplinary measures."

"Thank you, Master Plo."

He chuckled. "Alright, you had better go help little Aayla.I think she'll need it."

Anakin turned to go back in, but looked back when Plo called his name.

"I'm telling your Master about this incident, of course."

His shoulders slumped. "Right."

Anakin Skywalker.That was all Jallot had told his master by way of explaining the bandage around his head.And that was the name he had in mind as he headed from archeology to flight class.They had a test on the simulations they'd been practicing today, and Jallot was a bit nervous.He hoped Skywalker had been kicked out.That would have eased his mind.

He had not been.No, that freak was there just as he had been before, sucking up to Master Plo.That was probably why he hadn't been kicked out, because the little sleemo knew everything.Why did someone so late know so much?That shouldn't even be possible!

Jallot didn't know why he said the things he did.Maybe it was because they made Juni laugh.Maybe because they made Anakin slump down, and stop answering questions.

"Wow," Jallot commented under his breath after Anakin answered a question, "guess his brain's not all slime."

Juni giggled quietly.Aayla flushed, and hushed him.

"Please refrain from your whispers, little ones," Master Plo called.

Anakin, sure enough, slumped down and didn't answer any more questions.

Master Plo finished giving the directions for the exam.The test itself was built into the simulators.All they had to do was fly through an obstacle course meant to test their understanding of the ship's controls.Jallot had completed the practice courses with decent marks, but he was still a bit anxious.Skywalker wasn't helping.

"Master Plo," the kid asked, "will this course be one we've done, or a new one?"

"An excellent point, young Skywalker.It will be new one, of course.A Jedi never knows what corner they may find themselves in.Each of our exams will be similar to the practice courses, but the setting and circumstances will be entirely new.I want to see how well you have prepared yourselves for the unexpected."

Now Jallot was nervous.The feeling changed, though, when he heard Anakin whisper, "yes!" under his breath.Who did this kid think he was?The group broke off.Without thinking it through, Jallot walked toward Anakin.

"Hey, Skywalker!You nervous?"

Anakin didn't answer at first. But then he straightened up and looked Jallot in the eye."Not really."

Jallot laughed, with some foreign emotion behind his manner.His chest was shaking."Oh, just that good, are you?"

Juni came over now and giggled.Anakin didn't reply.With that reinforcement, Jallot continued to taunt."You know, a piece of advice."

Anakin scowled."I don't have to listen to you."

"Oh, is that what your master said?"

"Don't talk about my master!"

"Oh," Juni said, "how quickly he lets his emotions get the better.He's just a slave to them."

Anakin clenched his fists and said nothing.

Jallot cracked his neck."No, it's alright.He wouldn't know how to handle them.No, all you know is ships, right?So why not go work in a junkyard or something?Seems more in your skill range."

Anakin stared right at Jallot, as if wishing he could burn holes with his eyes.Jallot could feel anger rolling off the other padawan in waves.It was terrifying.But even more terrifying was the emotion he sensed next: hatred.Anakin hated Jallot.It was now very clear.

And for some reason, Jallot found a certain satisfaction in that.

Luckily, the test started too soon for Anakin to fight his classmates... again.Jallot took his simulator and started flying.The beginning sequence went well, and all his controls seemed to be in order.Then the real test began.Jallot lifted off from the docking platform with no problem and began on his course.There were a lot of floating objects around, and it was quite difficult to navigate.He made it through the first quadrant with no mistakes.The second, he had a few errors.It was hard to work on multiple controls at once, so he hadn't quite been able to accelerate when the instruction had said to.But that was only a few points off, and quadrant three was looking much clearer.This was where he would need to show a few maneuvers.

A message came across his dash, instructing him to do a half kite.Jallot banked left, hard, as he should.But when he went to straighten out, the ship continued turning.Panicking, he jerked harder.It straightened and went into a spiral, back toward quadrant two, and straight for the asteroid!Jallot jerked and jerked, but his ship wouldn't change course.The asteroid loomed larger and larger in his viewport, until it was all he could see.Then the simulator shut down and a message flashed that he had crashed.

Trying not to cry, Jallot stepped out into the hanger.He had failed his first test, and because of a stupid malfunction.Master Plo saw him and strode over.Maybe he would allow a retake?

"Little Jallot, what seems to be the trouble?"

Jallot's words caught in his throat."My simulator."

"Let's have a look, shall we?"

Plo sat in the pilot seat, leaving the door open, and started flipping controls.He put the teacher's key in and a recording of the flight came up.The Jedi Master watched all the way to the crash.

"Hm."He put a hand to his mask thoughtfully."Most interesting."

"It wasn't my fault," Jallot squeaked."It wouldn't turn back."

"Let's check the simulator."Master Plo exited the seat, then bent down by a hatch in the side of the machine.He rummaged around inside. By now, other students had begun to finish and came to watch.Jallot felt his cheeks heat up.

Master Plo stood."I don't see any mechanical issue.But I'll have someone take a look."

"Yes, Master."Jallot hung his head.The class began to disperse to the next lesson.Only Jallot was left by the simulators.Jallot and one other, one he saw lurking behind a starship, quietly putting away a wrench.One who had motive to sabotage, one who was capable.Anakin Skywalker.


	2. Deeper Waters

Anakin dreaded the upcoming week.As far as he knew, the sabotage hadn't been discovered yet.Then again, last week had been long, between his meetings with the Supreme Chancellor and his mission with Obi-wan to Carnelion V.Master Plo would of course let him make up the work: padawans missed class for missions all the time.No, Anakin was afraid he might no longer be in the class.

Three days of work was a lot to catch up on, but Anakin wasn't worried.He was already ahead of his classmates, he knew.Master Plo gave him the work while he was in the shop.Anakin took the excuse to work in the back of the hanger by himself, away from his group.The group didn't seem to mind, which was why Anakin was so surprised when Aayla came over to talk to him.

"Skywalker," she greeted him.

Anakin didn't reply.

The girl cleared her throat."Since we're in the same group, I thought I should let you know.This is my last day in the class.Master Vos is taking a big assignment, so I would miss too much.Just so you know."

She walked back over to Juni and Jallot.

Great.So the only person who could tolerate Anakin was leaving.As she left, Anakin realized he liked her.She wasn't mean, and the bar was pretty low for that.Sure, she was friends with Juni, but you can't be blamed for your friend's behavior.Plus her master was one of Obi-wan's friends.At least he was pretty sure they were friends.

Anakin finished his makeup work all too quickly and headed back over to the group.

"Oh, you," Jallot said."I thought they'd kick you out."

Anakin didn't reply.

Juni tilted her head."Jallot says you sabotaged his simulator.Did you?"

Anakin still didn't reply.

Master Plo spoke so the whole class could hear."Can anyone tell me what the advantage of a cell battery is?"

Anakin raised his hand."On a ship with solar panels, the cell battery increases energy storage capacity.This could help reduce fuel needs, especially in well lit areas."

"And the disadvantage?"

"It's really, really heavy."

"Good, young Skywalker."

Plo went back to the student he was helping, and Anakin went back to being silent.He could sense how much it bothered Jallot and Juni.They were mean, so he didn't mind bothering them.And he certainly didn't want to talk to them.

The next day of class, Anakin was certain they hadn't caught his sabotage work.Jallot's simulator was still broken, so he had been using Anakin's while he was gone.Now, Anakin had to use Jallot's old simulator.He sat in the cockpit and scowled.It still felt like Jallot had been there.Anakin switched on the simulator and started on the course he'd missed.Sure enough, as soon as he banked hard left the ship plummeted into the nearest object.Anakin had been with Obi-wan long enough to pick up certain skills involving getting out of things like this.He prepared his lie, then shut the simulator off and called over Master Plo.

"Master, this one's broken."

"Ah yes.The repair team and I have been unable to find the issue."

"Can I look?"

Plo put a hand on Anakin's shoulder."Of course you may."

Once Plo unlocked the panel, Anakin crawled into the space.He couldn't fix it immediately or they would know it was his fault.No, he spent the rest of the class looking at the circuit boards and sealing the hatch he'd made for himself when he did the original sabotage.He heard a knock on the plating and stuck his head out.It was Master Plo.

"Anakin, class ended half an hour ago, if you would like to go back to your master."

Anakin looked back into the machine."I've almost got it.I think it was a malfunction in the fifth quarter terminal."

Plo scowled."I thought there were only four."

Anakin shook his head."I found another one, under the command computer box."

"Ah, that would make sense," Plo said."Can you get to it?"

"I think so."Anakin wormed his way back in.He waited a few minutes, then started the repair.It didn't take too long."I think I got it."

"Well, we'd best run a test."

Anakin sat in the pilot's seat, and Plo watched from the side.This was his chance to impress his teacher.He flipped the switches and powered up, then shot off through the course.After passing through the debris and into open space, he turned left hard, then straightened out and twisted into a perfect half kite maneuver.

"Well done," Master Plo praised.Anakin allowed himself a smile.

"What's going on here?"Obi-wan Kenobi's voice rang through the hanger.He had arrived just in time to see his student receive praise for a difficult task well completed.

Plo walked over to Obi-wan, and Anakin watched."Your padawan is quite the mechanic.He spent all class on it, but he was able to repair our faulty simulator."

Obi-wan looked over at Anakin."Is that so?"

Guilt washed over Anakin.He had fixed the simulator, yes, but he had broken it in the first place for revenge on his classmate.Anakin couldn't even imagine how disappointed his master would be.He didn't reply.

"Quite the pilot as well," Plo continued to praise his student.Anakin focused on shutting the simulator down.

Obi-wan looked suspicious of Anakin's behavior, but managed a warm smile."Yes, Anakin certainly has a gift with anything mechanical."

"Has he done much study on his own?"

"Yes, he's read a few books on the topic, and likes to follow the news in ship manufacturing."

"Excellent.I always love when a padawan takes an interest in piloting," Plo praised as Anakin hurried from the simulator to his master's side."He has quite the career ahead of him."

Obi-wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, as if pulling him closer."I expect so.Come now, we have other lessons to get to."

It was true: Anakin had stayed far longer than he was meant to.Now he had to work on his other studies, which meant reading.The pair headed off to a study room.

Anakin sat and squirmed as long as he could.Finally, he had to break the silence.

"Master?"

"Yes Anakin?"Obi-wan looked up from his own reading.

"I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

Anakin looked down at the table."Something I did."

"Oh dear.Well, go on."

"Master Plo said I fixed the simulator.Well, I also broke it."

Obi-wan closed his eyes."I assume there was a reason?"

"I wanted Jallot to fail his test."

"And what did this 'Jallot' do to warrant such actions?"

Anakin scowled at the ground."He said something."

"What did he say?"His master asked gently.

Anakin bit his lip hard."He said I was no good at anything except ships.He said I should go work in a junkyard."

Obi-wan opened his eyes now, and looked sympathetic."Oh, Anakin.Oh, dear.No.You're a perfectly capable padawan, and you have lots of other skills."

Anakin scowled harder."I'm better than him!I didn't need to sabotage his test, I would have scored better anyway!I don't need to listen to him."He regretted shouting, but it was too late.Now Obi-wan would know just how terrible his apprentice really was.

But the Jedi Knight just sighed."We need to work on your verbal defenses.Though, you didn't hit him this time.From what Master Plo has told me, this is improvement?"

Anakin just looked away."I wish Jallot would disappear.”And Juni, he thought.And all the other padawans.Maybe not Aayla, but the rest.Especially Jallot.

Obi-wan, of course, would make Anakin admit his fault to Master Plo.Anakin flat out refused to do so, but Obi-wan planned a meeting anyway.And then, the oh so great and excellent Supreme Chancellor Palpatine asked for Anakin the exact date and time of the meeting.And, as should be expected, it had been such short notice that Obi-wan couldn't cancel; he just had to go alone.

"Where's little Anakin?" Plo asked as Obi-wan entered alone.

"Chancellor Palpatine asked for him with rather convenient timing."

"Chancellor Palpatine?"Plo sounded surprised.

Obi-wan shook his head."Don't get me started.Well, thank you for meeting with me regardless."

"A much more pleasant hour, I think we would agree."

"Oh yes."

"Now, tell me your concern."

This was not going to be easy to explain."Well.Yesterday afternoon, Anakin admitted to me something rather concerning."

"Oh?"

"He has trouble with one particular student, named Jallot?"

"Yes, I wouldn't say they are fond of one another."

"Anakin was deeply offended by a comment of Jallot's, and decided to sabotage the boy's simulator right before his test."

Plo folded his fingers together."I see."

"Hence my concern.I wanted him to come tell you himself what happened, but alas."

"Well, rest assured, Master Kenobi, the other student was allowed to finish his exam.It did rattle him, though.As for Anakin, I don't know what to do."

Obi-wan leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs."And so we come across the same stumbling block as all Anakin's other teachers."

"What have they done before?"Plo leaned back as well.

"They punished him.Now, I'm not saying not to, but so far punishment has been less than fruitful."

"Why do you think that is?"

Obi-wan shook his head."Because he doesn't need correction.He knows what he's doing wrong, and he feels bad about it.That's very clear.He just prefers beating himself up to changing his behavior."

"And that becomes the true question," Plo mused."How to make a student want to be good."

"No, he wants to, he just doesn't.He wants friends.He wants to pass his classes.He knows how to get there.He just doesn't."

Plo leaned forward now."I think you may have been right, Obi-wan.I think then the one on one setting would be best.Anakin listens to you very well, and clearly he confides in you.Besides, I hear you're quite the pilot yourself."

Obi-wan shook his head."Anakin loves this class, and he adores you.He needs another chance.Is there a way to keep him from this other boy?"

Plo shook his head."I let them pick their groups, but they always go together.No one wants- they have all had some experience with him."

No one wants him.The phrase resounded in Obi-wan's head.It was one he knew Anakin had heard and believed ever since he got to the temple.And it was true.Master Windu said he was dangerous.Master Yoda said he was too old.Anakin's classmates called him names.His teachers were no better.Obi-wan had hoped gentle-hearted Plo Koon would get through to him, but the other students still weighed on Anakin.It seemed like the only way he could fit in was to stay away.

He sighed.This was a suggestion he didn't want to make."Maybe Anakin could work by himself.He could sit in the back and work on his own things.That way, he could participate without having to deal with Jallot."Or any of the others.

Plo looked thoughtful."Yes, I think so.He's ahead of his classmates anyway.This way, I could keep up with his needs to move ahead.I'd hate to waste a natural talent making him keep pace with the class."

Obi-wan smiled."I think this will do well.As far as punishment, perhaps some cleaning work?"

Anakin decided he liked sitting by himself.Master Plo said it was to keep him from fighting anymore, which Anakin thought would work.If he didn't talk to stupid Jallot, how could he fight him?Besides, now Anakin got to work on separate projects.He finished them so quickly Master Plo had to give him more.

He also advanced in the fighter simulations.With perfect marks as proof his student was ready, Plo opened up the harder courses meant for later in the semester.Anakin aced those too.He wondered what would happen if he finished the simulations before the end of the course.

As expected, Anakin faced punishment for his misdeed.He had been glad to go with Chancellor Palpatine instead of Obi-wan.Anakin was still hesitant about telling the Chancellor about Jallot, though the advice he gave helped anyway.But he knew his Master would say what happened, and leave out that it was in self defense.It didn't matter though.Plo just had Anakin stay and help the custodian clean the simulators, which was something Anakin might have volunteered for had he known help was needed.

"So," he asked the custodian, "how long have you worked here?"

He looked a little surprised to be asked, but answered politely."This'll be my tenth year."

"Ten years is a long time."Anakin squirted the meilurun scented spray onto the plating and scrunched his nose.

The custodian nodded."I guess."

"Do you like it here?"

"Oh, yeah.It's a great job."

"I like it here too.Though, sometimes it can be hard.What's your name?"

Again, the custodian looked surprised."Boris."

"I'm Anakin."

"Nice to meet you, Anakin."

"Nice to meet you too."

Boris rubbed the controls down with his rag."What kind of stuff do you like to do, Anakin?"

"Well, I like to fly.The simulators are really fun."

"Are they?Can't say I've been in one."

"You should try sometime!"

He laughed."No, that's alright.I'm happy just cleaning them.And I don't think the Jedi would appreciate the staff trying out their toys."

Anakin tilted his head."Why not?"

Boris shrugged."Just how it is."

"Oh."

"But I can't thank you enough for helping out."

Anakin hung his head."Right."

"What is it, kiddo?"

He looked back up at his new friend."Well, I didn't volunteer to do this.I'm being punished."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.This kid was teasing me, so I sabotaged his simulator during his test."

"Oh.Uh, wow."

"It was kind of bad.I shouldn't have told my master."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him what I did.But if I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been in trouble."He threw his rag on the ground."It wasn't like I hurt anyone.I was just defending myself!"

"Hey kid," Boris sat down on a bench.Anakin sat facing him."Maybe you were wrong, maybe he was wrong, maybe both.I don't know.But in my experience, you're always right to be honest.Okay?"

Anakin smiled now."Okay."

"Now let's finish up, so you can get back to flying, and I can go home."

Anakin sat by himself as always, totally engrossed in his work.It had been five weeks since the sabotage, and he was almost done with the coursework.Master Plo let him go at his own pace, and was always there for Anakin when there was something he didn't know or was stuck on.His questions were becoming more and more frequent.

As for questions, Anakin still answered those from the back.The other kids didn't mind much; they were used to it.And Master Plo often addressed the questions to Anakin.It was his way of keeping the young boy a part of the class.

It bothered Jallot, though.Anakin could sense it.It seemed the older boy hated Anakin even more than Anakin hated him.But as long as they stayed apart, that was fine.

Today Anakin was working on a problem with the conduits.Master Plo had given him a broken set and told him to repair it by any way he could.It was delicate work, but Anakin managed.

"Hey."

He looked up to see a girl closer to his age than most of the other students.

She cleared her throat."I'm having a problem with sensor alignment, Master Plo said you might help me?"

Anakin froze.Master Plo was supposed to keep the others away from him, not send them over!But what could he do, other than answer the question as quickly as possible?"In what part?"

"The steering."

"Electric or mechanical?”

She shook her head."I don't know."

"Bring it over."

She came back and showed him the parts."They should align, but I can't figure out the pattern."

Patiently, Anakin showed her the time cycle on each one and how to put them in order.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, and went back to her seat.

He watched her go with some remorse.They were always nice like that, when he had something they needed.Before they knew what he was really like.

Anakin finished his project and called Master Plo over.

"Little Anakin, have you finished?"

"Yes, Master."

"Let me see."

Master Plo ran his finger over the newly fixed power conduits."Very neat work," he said, "though the third one, the wires are twisted reverse of how they ought to be.Why don't you fix those, and I will prepare another assignment for you?"

He left, and Anakin scowled at the third conduit.He didn't like being wrong, especially in his best skill.

Master Plo was back just in time to watch his student twist the final wire and solder it to the plate.

"Much better."

"But Master, it's not as neat."

"Perhaps not, but it is functional.I must ask you to leave it anyway.I have a new assignment for you, one I think you'll particularly enjoy."

He led Anakin out into the larger hanger, but not to the simulators.No, this time they went to the real starships.Anakin looked at them in amazement.He imagined hopping in one, flying out of the temple all by himself, off to a space battle. He imagined hundreds of ships above Coruscant: cruisers, fighters, drones.He and Obi-wan would be there, flying side by side, on some daring rescue mission.

Anakin followed Plo past the fighters and into a dark corner.A Jedi starship sat back there.Looking closer, Anakin realized it was not a Jedi starship.Not anymore, at least.It looked like it had been crushed, and the pieces had been piled in a heap.He looked at Master Plo.

"This was the ship of our dear Master Depa Bilaba."

Anakin hesitantly asked, "is she.... dead?"

Master Plo chuckled."No, she is well as ever.Her fighter, on the other hand, has been all but destroyed."

"What happened to it?"

“Hm.Let's just say, accidents have a way of finding Master Bilaba.Or perhaps Depa has a way of finding them."

"Oh."

"She has a new starfighter now, but there's no sense in letting an old one go to waste.Do you think you can repair it?"

Anakin looked up at his teacher."I get to fix a whole ship?"

"If you take the assignment.It will take the rest of the semester, and even then you may not finish."

He set his face.Obi-wan had said that, in his career as a Jedi, he would have certain opportunities to do things out of the ordinary.This probably wasn't what he meant, but Anakin thought it must be along the same line."I want to try."

Plo put his hand on Anakin's shoulder."If you need help, just ask.This is a very difficult task, but I will be here should you need me."

"Thank you, Master."

"Oh, and, little Anakin?You should also ask Master Kenobi for help.He knows more than he lets on."

Obi-wan strode into the hanger casually.This was the fourth day in a row his padawan had been late after his class, and he wanted to see for himself what Anakin was up to.

"Ah, Obi-wan," Mace Windu approached him.

"Master Windu," he replied, with a small bow."Lovely to see you."

"How are things going?"

Obi-wan was headed somewhere and really didn't want a longer conversation, but it seemed unavoidable."I would say they're going well.Well enough."

Mace Windu lowered his voice."And your apprentice?"

"Hm," Obi-wan put a hand to his beard thoughtfully."Hard to say.He's doing well in his studies, but as far as his emotional state, I'm uncertain."

"He's unbalanced?"

Anakin was unbalanced, yes, but that wasn't what Obi-wan had meant.He meant that Anakin was unhappy, that his peers made sure of it.That Anakin found authority figures in untrustworthy places.That he still, after three years, felt unwanted by the Jedi.After the fact, they hadn't talked about Anakin's almost leaving the order.

"Yes, he is."

"Well, that's not all too surprising.He did come to us late."

Obi-wan had come late as well.He hated that equation, that the later you came the less good you were.The only cause of that, he thought, was that younglings teased you for it.

"Late indeed.I feel that some of his peers have trouble with him because of that."

"Hm.You think they tease him?"

"I know they tease him.We've had multiple incidents."

"And how does he react?"

"Oh-" Obi-wan thought if Anakin's sabotage, and slamming the boy's face into the table, and the hundred other students he'd punched "-as well as can be expected at this point."

Mace Windu looked skeptical.Plo Koon joined them right in time.

"Good afternoon, Mace.Obi-wan."

Obi-wan bowed."Good afternoon, Master Plo."

"I assume you've come looking for your apprentice?"

Obi-wan smiled."I have. Is he still here?"

"Has he run off?"Mace Windu interjected.

"Oh no," Plo said, "he's just over there.He's taking my piloting course this semester."

"Oh," Mace Windu seemed quite surprised, "is he doing well?"

For some reason, Obi-wan didn't like Mace Windu prying into his student's academics.He had the right as a council member, of course, but if he must know he should treat it officially, not like gossip.

Plo apparently thought otherwise, which annoyed Obi-wan further."Oh, yes.He is very bright.He has a bit of trouble interacting with the other students, but he is getting better."

That was news to Obi-wan."Is he?"

Plo looked off to the corner where Anakin was working."We've had a few small successes."

Just then, Anakin spotted his master and started running over.When he got closer and realized Master Windu and Master Plo were there, he slowed into a dignified stroll.Obi-wan smiled at the boy as he tucked himself behind his master.It felt like he was hiding back there, which he might have been.

"Anakin," Plo said warmly, "how is your project going?"

"It's going well, Master."

"Good."He turned to Obi-wan."Would you like to see what Anakin's been doing?"

Why not?"Of course."

Plo led them to a wreckage in the back corner of the hanger that looked like it was once a starship, though now it was hard to tell.Anakin looked immensely proud of his scrap heap.

Mace Windu furrowed his brow."Is that Depa's ship?"

Plo folded his hands."Er, it was.She had thankfully been assigned to a new one, one of the newer models I think.Anakin is working on this one.We'll see how much he can fix before the semester's end."

Obi-wan smiled and crouched by the engine, which had been dragged out into the open space."Looks like you've finished this bit already.”He brushed some if the circuitry with his fingertips.

Anakin knelt by him."It wasn't that damaged.I'm more worried about the body."

Obi-wan looked at the metal, crumpled like a piece of parchment."For good reason, I think.”He stood up, and Anakin followed.

Plo sighed."It's amazing how many starfighters Depa's destroyed."

Mace Windu folded his arms defensively, in a manner Obi-wan hadn't understood until he had a padawan of his own.

Plo corrected himself."To be in such a horrible crash and get out alive, and unharmed, it's impressive."

Crisis averted. Obi-wan did not want to watch a duel between Master Plo and Mace Windu.

"Well," he said to Anakin, "I can see why you were late to your other lessons."

Anakin hung his head, even though Obi-wan hadn't meant it as a correction."Sorry Master."

"Oh, it's quite alright."

Mace Windu took one last look at the ruins of his former apprentice's fighter."I'd better go.Plo, I think we have a council meeting in twenty minutes or so."

"Very well, I will see you then."

Mace Windu left, and after a minute, Plo went back to his classroom.Obi-wan looked down at the wreckage and shook his head.

"You certainly have your work cut out, my little friend."

Anakin smirked. "I can do it."

Always cocky, not the best trait for a Jedi."Oh I have no doubt.But even you will need far longer than nine weeks."He sighed."Do you know the advantage of not taking other classes?"

Anakin looked confused."No?"

Obi-wan sat by some tangled wires and started untangling them."You have nowhere else to be for the day."

Anakin grinned and sat near him, pulling smashed transistors from a broken circuit board."Master Plo says you're better with ships than you say."

"I think that's true."

"Did you take a class from Master Plo?"

"No, I took my piloting class from another master."

"I thought you didn't like flying."

"I don't.But it's still good to know how."

Obi-wan tried not to fall back into memory, but couldn't help but remember that fateful evening above Pijel, when his once favorite activity had been ruined forever.If his student liked to fly, that was fine by him.After his completion of the course, Obi-wan intended let Anakin do all of it, no matter how nervous it made him.Yes, he would give anything for Anakin to have even a few moments of happiness.

That was why he let Anakin skip their lessons and spent the whole day working on the ship with him.That, and Chancellor Palpatine sent a request that Obi-wan knew about but hadn't seen.Better to miss the request all together.Of course they wouldn't see it.They had been working on Anakin's very important project.

In all honesty, Plo didn't want Anakin on the field trip.Not because he thought he wouldn't like it.Oh, no, Anakin would be thrilled to go, he was sure.But that would mean he would be stuck on a ship with his peers for hours.There was bound to be a fight.On a field trip, that was unacceptable.

Anakin was part of the class, though, and he would certainly want to go.Plo was sure of it.

He announced the field trip that day.They were two-thirds of the way through the semester now, which was field trip season.There was a good chance it would conflict with another, but he didn't know of any it would.

"Alright little ones, gather round."

It was a work day, and the students had been distributed among the simulators and their projects.Plo saw Anakin pop out of one of the simulators.He had finished the course, and so Plo had set it to randomly generate situations for Anakin.Some of them had proven quite difficult, and he had tried again and again.Now Anakin joined the others in front of their master.

"I have an announcement.All of you have come a long way since the beginning of the course.It is time to put your practice to the test.I have scheduled a field trip a week from today.We will be heading out to an uninhabited system where you can try flying in a real ship, in real space."

He let the whispers float around and settle.Anakin's expression was unreadable.

"I'll send out your permission slips.Have your masters fill them out, and return them to me by the first class of next week."

The first class of the next week, Plo sifted through the returned files.All of the students had returned their slips in time.Yes, all but one.Plo left the classroom to see what that was about.

"Young Skywalker."

"Master."Anakin stood up, a bunch of wires still in his hand.Plo glanced over to the ship.It was looking better.

"I noticed you haven't returned your permission slip."

Anakin looked sad."Oh.Yeah.I'm not going."

Plo sat on a nearby bench, and his student sat on the floor."Why not?I thought you would like the chance to fly in space."

The boy looked over at the crushed ship with longing."Maybe."

"Are you perhaps avoiding interacting with your peers?"

He shrugged."I guess.I just don't think I should go anywhere without my master."

Plo was about to tell him it was perfectly fine, and that he would be going with his master's permission.Anakin knew that, though, so why was he worried?Thinking about the boy's relationships, Plo realized it wasn't actually all that strange.It was highly likely Anakin had some level of separation anxiety and didn't want to be more than a few rooms away from his master, much less in a different solar system.Jedi weren't supposed to have attachments like that, but it wasn't Plo's problem to fix.

"Well, I have an idea.I've been looking for another master to help chaperone.Why don't you ask Master Kenobi?"

Anakin sat up straight."Obi-wan come with us?Yes!”He looked embarrassed."I mean, thank you Master.I'll ask him today."

Plo patted little Anakin's shoulder and returned to the rest of the class.

Later in the day, he received a message from Obi-wan Kenobi, and answered it with a transmission.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, I see our young friend has delivered my message."

"Yes."Obi-wan spoke as thoughtfully as ever."While I would be pleased to help, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What is your concern?"

Obi-wan sighed.He seemed to do that a lot."Part of the reason I wanted Anakin to take this class was to get a chance to grow, apart from me."

"I understand that.But he is otherwise planning on not going."

"Oh, that won't do.I'll speak to him.But I think it would be best if he went without me."

Plo shook his head."I disagree.Anakin has only been fine separate from his peers so far, with only occasional interaction.This field trip will be hours in a confined space together, with no capable supervision since I will be taking students out."

"A disaster waiting to happen."

Plo was glad Obi-wan had said it.That wasn't something you told a child's master."I'm afraid it might be."

"Hm.At some point it might be best to let it be."

"Yes- what?"That caught him off guard.Plo had taken Obi-wan as the type to fix everything he could, not let things be.

"We can't make exceptions.And Anakin may yet handle himself."

"Anakin's case, as you have said, is exceptional.An exception is acceptable."

Obi-wan scowled, preparing to argue."No.Making exceptions for Anakin will only single him out further."

"Obi-wan, at some point the exceptions may be better for him than not being singled out.He is already singled out."

"This is not that point."

"Let's speak in person."

Obi-wan agreed, and they met in a meditation room not ten minutes later.Plo sat on a stool, feet on the floor.Obi-wan stared out the window.If one could stare tensely, he was doing it.

"I know Anakin needs to move forward with his social skill, but a field trip seems an awfully big step."

Obi-wan didn't reply, just looked out the window.He seemed to be staring at the senate building, though Plo didn't know why he would look there.

"He would feel much more comfortable if you came along."

More silence.Plo wondered if he was listening.The other Jedi answered not Plo’s question, but a thought that must have been in his mind.

"I've put it off too long, haven't I?I've underestimated the importance of Anakin's peers."

Plo thought about that for a minute.The Jedi preached against attachment, but no one could deny the impact of friendship on a young person.Anakin had no friends.That had to make an impact as well.

"It isn't too late.Many friendships are made later in life, and come from places we may not expect."

Obi-wan was silent, so Plo did not interrupt.He sensed the other Jedi was deep in thought.

Finally, he spoke."If you still need another chaperone, I will go."

Again, Obi-wan surprised Plo."Very well. I'll send you the details, and see you at the end of the week."

Obi-wan faced Plo and bowed, then left.Plo watched him go, then stared out at the senate building, wondering what had made the generally cheery man so solemn.


	3. Open Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: brief mention of child abuse

Obi-wan couldn't lie: he was looking forward to the field trip.Anakin certainly was, so how could his master not share in that?And now, he would get to meet these students, this Jallot, in person.Maybe Plo had been right...

No. As much as Obi-wan loved his student, they needed lives separate from each other.Anakin needed friends other than his master, friends his age.Not Chancellor Palpatine.

One of the reasons he was looking forward, Obi-wan had to admit, was that Palpatine had requested to see Anakin that day.It had been with more pleasure than appropriate that Obi-wan informed him of the conflict.Palpatine had been polite and respectful of Anakin's studies, which for some reason irked the Jedi Knight further.It was easier when people were outright evil rather than doing lots of small, harmful things.Obi-wan couldn't stop those, but he could stop big and evil.

Right now he didn't have to worry about Palpatine.No, right now, he and Anakin were walking to the hanger with anticipation."A few hours" did not mean the same thing to Plo as it did to anyone else.They would be gone more than twenty-three hours: travel time, plus an hour practice for each student and an hour break for Plo.

Obi-wan wouldn't get a break.He would be shuffling students from their bunks to the hanger, and making sure they behaved.He would also be keeping an eye on Anakin.A close eye.

"Master, are you nervous?"

"Hm?Not really."Obi-wan looked down at his padawan."Are you?"

He shrugged."Not really."

"It's okay if you are."

"I'm not."

They arrived at the hanger soon enough.Plo pulled Obi-wan to the side and gave him some instructions regarding take off and the travel there.Then the old Jedi Master called to his students.

"Gather round, little ones, everyone come here.Good.Now, listen very carefully.I have some instructions before we get on our way."

He gestured to Obi-wan."This is Master Obi-wan Kenobi.He is our other chaperone for this trip.I expect you will listen to him as you do to me."

Obi-wan smiled the friendliest he could."Hello."

Master Plo continued."We are taking a small freighter with room for its crew, our ship, and our activities.You will each be assigned to a sleeping area.I've prepared some activities which Master Kenobi will lead."

Obi-wan bowed slightly when mentioned.

"Here's our schedule: we will depart, and arrive within an hour and a half.From the time we arrive to the time we depart again, I will take students in hour intervals.We will take out a teaching shuttle into real space.It is quite similar to a Jedi starfighter, but I will have controls to take over from the back seat if necessary.But there is no need to worry.I have only had to do so once before."

There was some muttering.A girl, Harriet, raised her hand. (Obi-wan had memorized their names and faces in preparation.)"What was the one time?"

"The student was too nervous to dock," Plo answered simply, and moved on."You will each get your turn.In the remainder of your time, you will be doing lessons aboard the ship with Master Kenobi for the first eight hours.The next eight will be spent in your area, asleep, as it is important to be well-rested in the cockpit.The remainder will again be lessons and activities.Are there any questions?"

Another student, Feris, raised his hand."Which order will we have our turns in?"

"I will send out the list to your datapads."

No one else asked a question, so they loaded aboard, Plo took roll, and he signaled the pilot to take off.Obi-wan found it a bit ironic that a ship full of piloting students needed a separate pilot and crew.He also found himself a bit nervous, which he decided was fair.He had never taught a class before, and was now expected to hold the attention of eighteen fourteen to twenty year olds, plus Anakin, for a full standard rotation.Certainly he had the right to be nervous.

As they left the atmosphere, he realized he had only thought about Anakin.He hadn't even considered that maybe he himself didn't want to be on a ship like this, or that he was unqualified.After all, he had only been a full Jedi a few years and was only three years older than the oldest student.That was the kind of selflessness a person acquired taking care if someone younger.

What had he gotten himself into?

Anakin sat by his master on the ride.When he arrived, he stood behind him.When they started their activities, he followed him around.

The first activity was getting situated on the ship.The ride over had been spent in the passenger hold, mostly in silence.Several groups of students whispered, and Master Plo and Master Obi-wan had chatted.Now Master Plo was taking out the first student in the starfighter, and Obi-wan was showing the class around.

"Alright, let's stick in a group," he said."Now follow me."

They followed him as he showed them the different areas.Kendy, the student who had gone with Plo first, would have another student show her later.That was what Obi-wan had said when asked.

"And here is the cockpit."

The students peeked over each other, trying to get glimpses of the pilots.Anakin, who was nestled behind Obi-wan, had a fairly clear view.They moved on.The tour ended with the sleeping areas.Obi-wan had each student grab a mat the length of an average humanoid body, though the Jedi Knight was the only one there who would fill it.Even the older students were relatively short.Anakin hoped that when he was older he would at least be the height of the mat.

Deep in thought, Anakin watched his master organize the padawans.Most of the time, Anakin didn't want to listen to his authorities.He did because he had learned his lesson young: when you don't, you get punished.The worse the crime, the worse the punishment.But Obi-wan was different.He didn't punish.He gave lectures.Anakin couldn’t decide if that was somehow worse.

Obi-wan grabbed his own mat, then divided up the students into sections for sleeping.He read off a list Anakin supposed Master Plo had made, which Anakin didn't seem to be on.

After sorting out the other students, the Jedi Knight turned to his own."Did you want your assignment?I seem to have made the assumption you would sleep near me."

Anakin nodded."I will, Master."

"Very well then.We'll be in a smaller room.”He led Anakin down the hall a bit."Are you sure?I'll be up most of the hours we have to sleep."

It was a silly question.Anakin would also be up most of those hours."That's okay."

Obi-wan smiled sadly.Most of his expressions were clear to Anakin in meaning, even if only because his master made them so.That smile wasn't.

"I need to go see how the others are settling in.Would you set up my mat for me?"

Obi-wan often phrased orders as polite requests.Anakin decided it was time to see which they were.

"No."

Obi-wan blinked and furrowed his brow, clearly surprised by his padawan's sudden defiance on no grounds.Anakin regretted refusing.

"Is something wrong?"

He sat and folded his arms defensively."No, why?"

Patiently, his master knelt by him."Forgive my asking, this is just unlike you."

Anakin turned his face away, his expression a scowl."You asked if I would.I won't."

Utter bafflement was a rare thing for Obi-wan Kenobi, and Anakin knew that.He couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction when he saw his master's face.

"Well, you don't have to, but I still need to check on the others.I'll be back in a minute, and maybe we can work this out."

He left, and Anakin let regret fully wash over him.He shouldn't have refused.It was wrong.

Unrolling the mats wouldn't correct Anakin's defiance, but he did it anyway.Obi-wan's he placed facing the door, as he expected his master would want, and his own he placed in the opposite part of the room.Obi-wan didn't come back until a while after Anakin had finished setting up.

"That took longer than I expected.Everyone wants the edge in one room, and everyone the middle in another, and of course then it was time to switch with Plo."

Anakin was sitting in the dark on his mat, staring at the wall.Obi-wan switched on the lights, and he squinted.

"Ah, so you have set my mat for me."The Jedi sat on the floor legs crossed, facing his student."What's going on?"

Anakin didn't lie."I wanted to see what you would do."

"What I would do?"

"If I refused to do something."

"Ah," Obi-wan stroked his beard."So this was a test. Have I passed?"

Anakin shrugged.He hadn’t though of it that way, as a test, until Obi-wan said it.

"Have I done what you expected?"

He shook his head no.

"And what did you expect?"

Anakin had expected his expression to harden.He had expected a long lecture, some extra chores.A punishment."I expected you to make me."

Obi-wan scrunched his nose."Make you?How does one make someone unroll a mat?"

"Or make me regret it."

Now the older Jedi's expression softened.All his guard went down, the guards you couldn't see unless you had seen him vulnerable like this.Unless you had seen something truly hurt him.

“No.No, no, oh Anakin.Never."

Anakin shrugged.Obi-wan must have been thinking of something much worse.

The Master scooted closer to his apprentice."Anakin, it's okay."

"I know."

He closed his eyes."It must not be.These tests... how often do you do them?"

Anakin looked at the ceiling.Obi-wan was making this a much bigger deal than it need to be."Sometimes."

"To who?"

"Anyone who tells me what to do."

"I want you to keep doing them."

Now Obi-wan caught Anakin off guard."What?"

Obi-wan sighed."You shouldn't be afraid.You shouldn't need to be.It's hard to trust people when you don't know their reactions.I want you to keep doing these tests, on everyone.On me, on your teachers, on- anyone.And anyone who fails, anyone who hurts you, you stay away from them, and tell me."

Anakin shrugged again.Why not?

Obi-wan smiled sadly again, but this time Anakin understood a bit of what it meant.He felt his master's hand rest on his shoulder.It was warm and strong, but gentle.His touch was delicate in the sense that it belonged to someone precise.

In some ways, Obi-wan reminded Anakin of his mother.His mom had passed the tests the same way, with sighs and sad smiles.Eventually she stopped needing them.But Obi-wan wasn't there yet.He and Anakin had been together less than three full years, and they still barely understood each other.Trust was still a long way out, and Anakin had questions Obi-wan hadn't answered.For the first time, though, he felt like maybe someday he could trust Obi-wan fully.With all his secrets, with all his feelings, and with all his thoughts, no matter how ugly.

Obi-wan's head reeled, and his thoughts strayed far from the task at hand.Of course Anakin had been abused as a child.He was a slave!Wanting to bang his head on the wall, he wondered how he could have missed that.In truth, the revelation had opened new doors to Obi-wan's courses of logic.Anakin had spent very little of his life with the Jedi, so it would make sense that very few of his problems arose in the temple.He had no patience for bullies; maybe he had been bullied before.He had trouble trusting authority.Of course he did! His last authority was his slave master, who was certainly not kind.His only parental figure was his mother, a relationship which could never be replaced.Anakin had lots of skills, but they were skills useful to a young boy with a harsh life, not a student or an academic.

And this was of course all obvious.It should have been earlier.

"Master Obi-wan?"

He snapped back into the present.The boy Anakin had told him of, Jallot, was asking for help.He centered himself, anticipating the importance of the interaction and the focus it would take.

"Yes?"

"I need help with my write-up."

Obi-wan took Jallot's datapad and looked over the paper.The first assignment Plo left was an assessment of the gravitational forces in the system they were in.The Biddial system, it was called, though that wasn't important since there was nothing there.He scanned the paper.There were several errors in the math, but the written explanations seemed otherwise correct.He pointed them out, and the student went back to sit by his friend, the girl Juni.

Obi-wan was returning to his thoughts when Anakin came over.

"Master, what's this squiggle?"

“Hm?"He looked where Anakin was pointing."Ah, the symbol for an integral.We haven't gotten there yet."

"Can you teach me?"

Obi-wan shook his head."Math is best done in order.But save the problem, and we'll do it when we get there."

"I have to turn it in to Master Plo."

Obi-wan gritted his teeth.He hated exceptions."I'll speak to him.Just do the writing parts."

Anakin groaned, then sat down and slumped.Obi-wan couldn't help but laugh just a little.His student was so serious.

The hour and a half passed, and he had the students hand in their papers.Looking at the nineteen files now in Plo's inbox, he decided he liked teaching a class so long as it didn't involve grading.

The next activity was watching a holofilm, which was easier for all parties.It was a documentary on the Guardians of Sunbeam Station, a group of Republic pilots some three hundred years ago.They were famous for their fancy flying maneuvers, which Obi-wan found ridiculous.Anakin was fascinated, so he didn't say so.

By the time the film ended, Obi-wan was through with children.He wanted to be back to the temple with just him and Anakin.Instead, he gave the next activity.Having memorized it ahead of time, Obi-wan didn't need to consult the list.He did anyway, just in case.

"Well, padawans, I hope you found the film... informative.We have another project to work on."

Jallot hated Anakin Skywalker.His master, on the other hand, was pleasant enough.How he had gotten stuck with such a horrid student was beyond Jallot, but it also wasn't really his business.

Thanks to rumor, everyone knew about Obi-wan Kenobi.He had killed a Sith Lord and become a Jedi Knight without taking the trials, which was unheard of.There wasn't a child who didn't want to be him.But he had also taken Anakin.Jallot's own master said that Kenobi had a great career ahead of him that Anakin held back.If it had been Jallot, he thought he would have just dumped the kid.Maybe it was good, though, because it meant Master Obi-wan was here now, and Jallot got to meet him.

He strained to understand his master's crisp accent."Juni, what'd he say?"

She whispered back, "we have another project now.We're looking at species that live in space."

"I got that, what'd he say about it?"

"I said, there are some reference holocrons here that you may use for your research."

They both jumped and refocused on Obi-wan.He didn't correct them, just gave them a long, unreadable look and went back to giving instructions.

"Master Plo, thorough as ever, has assigned each of you a creature he thinks you may have interest in.I'll send those to your datapads, as well as the list of questions you must address in your presentation."

They all groaned.Presentations were the worst.

Master Obi-wan shook his head."I know.But it doesn't have to be long, and it'll be fun to hear about all the different animals... and bacteria."He deflated a little with what he was trying to convince them of.

Now Jallot was nervous.He had never liked presenting, to say the least; it made his stomach churn and his hands sweat.But there was nothing to be done except start researching the microbe he's been assigned.It was a type of bacteria that could eat through durasteel.Boring.

Jallot read on.This particular organism didn't need atmosphere to survive.A mother microbe would float in space for centuries- until it latched on to something it could eat.Then, it would gorge itself and multiply into hundreds of thousands of bacterias and consume the metal body.The individual microbes would sense others near by, then electrify and magnet together into a big blob.Blobs, pulled together by gravity, formed beautiful structures suspended in the void.The bacterias would eventually die, leaving organic matter interlaced with raw materials that could be harvested if found.They were extremely helpful for cleaning up battle sites; a single bacteria could lead to the decomposition of an entire cruiser.

Master Plo was right.This was interesting after all.

Jallot prepared his points for the presentation. He was still nervous, but at least it was something interesting.

"Hey, how's yours going?We only have half an hour left."

Jallot looked over at Juni."I'm almost done.How's yours?"

She grinned."It's super cool.There are these plants that grow on the face of asteroids, and they actually move into the sunlight as it rotates!"

"Wow."

"Yeah.They're super rare, though.What did you get?"

"I got a bacteria that can eat metal."

She scrunched her nose."Sounds... cool?"

Jallot wasn't sure it was anymore."Kinda."

The half hour passed quickly enough.

"Alright students, time is-" Obi-wan stopped short when Master Plo came in with Harley.He pulled Karis, and Obi-wan continued.

"Time is up.I expect you all have at least a bit to talk about.Is there a volunteer to go first?"

They all raised their hands, as they were expected to.Obi-wan chose Kendy, who had raised her hand fastest.She came up and gave a presentation on mynoks.A few other students went through, with Obi-wan selecting the first from the many hands that went up each time.Jallot made sure to raise his hand slowly.

Then, it was Skywalker's turn.

He hadn't raised his hand, and his master probably noticed.

"Anakin, why don't you go next?"

Anakin didn't respond, just shuffled to the front of the room.He didn't look a bit uncomfortable, which bothered Jallot.What made him so confident?

"I researched purrgil.They're a type of species comparable to a whale, though they fly instead of swimming.They have four tentacles with propulsion, and can even go to hyperspace.The deep space pilots-" he paused and looked at his master, who nodded, for reassurance "-they say that the purrgil first inspired people to travel at light speed.But there are a lot of ship-animal collisions.Hyperspace lanes cut through historic purrgil migration routes.The purrgil are forced to abandon their habitats, or risk crossing the lanes.Every year, about a hundred purrgil are hit at light speed.All of these collisions are deadly for purrgil, and most for the pilots."

Jallot rolled his eyes.Anakin was so obnoxious, talking about something he just learned as if he'd studied it for a year.Space whales probably weren't even relevant to anything.

But Anakin, still under his time limit, went on."Since purrgil are so big, they need large habitat.They also have slow reproduction rate.The purrgil advocacy groups are worried that purrgil might go extinct.Right now, the Republic doesn't have any laws protecting any space animals.But if we don't get any regulations, purrgil could go extinct.Some of the things purrgil advocates think would help is if we cleared space around the hyperspace lanes so the purrgil wouldn't have to be in the lane itself.Another thing is creating stops in purrgil breeding grounds, so people travel through at sub light speed.Another one is to study the purrgil migration and look for new lanes that don't cut through.But all that would be expensive, and the senate doesn't really care enough to make a law."

He finished.

"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-wan said, as he had to all the other padawans."Does anyone have any questions on purgil?"

Harriet raised her hand."Why is it important we stop the purgil from going extinct if they cause so many problems?"

"An excellent question," Master Kenobi mused."Anakin?"

He took a deep breath."Well. Space is an ecosystem just like on a planet, and the purgil eat the same fuel that ships use.Which doesn't actually sound great.But they do plow through nebulas and novas.Some of our most important hyperspace routes are ancient purgil routes that were made through stuff we can't clear.The problem is that we also go through places the purgil are now.And they're also animals, so the Jedi decided they have an inherent right to live.I think."

Obi-wan nodded."Any more questions?"

Jallot was shaking.His better judgement told him not to, but he did it anyway.He raised his hand.

"Yes, Jallot?"If Obi-wan was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Why should we care about a stupid space whale?"

Obi-wan stared at Jallot.He stared into his eyes, his gaze piercing right down to the kid's very soul.There was something there that Jallot didn't understand, but recognized.It was anger.The icy chill in Obi-wan's eyes gave it away.Jallot had made a Jedi Knight, a powerful one, angry.It was not a good moment.

Or maybe it was.Juni, and a few others, giggled.Anakin's cheeks flushed, and he hung his head and left.

Without breaking his gaze on Jallot, Obi-wan excused himself.He returned a few minutes later, alone.

"Jallot, your flight session is next, and it seems you volunteered yourself.Why don't we get your presentation out of the way?"

He caught his breath.That crisp, cold look was still in the Jedi's eye.All Jallot could do was gulp, and head to the front of the room.Why would his nerves not allow this?They allowed him to taunt Anakin in front of the class!

He tried to call on the Force, but his emotions were too chaotic.He would just have to stutter his way through.

"Okay, mine was, um, a microbe.The bacteria eats metal and breaks it down.It's uh, it magnetizes with the other bacteria and makes structures in space."

He took a deep breath."Okay.The bacteria floats in space until it hits metal.Then it multiplies and eats all the metal scraps.Then millions of bacteria electrify and magnet together.Then they make these crystalline structures with dead microbes and raw metals.And people come, and harvest the metal back."He sighed."It's good at crash or battle sites."

"Any questions?"

No response.

"I have a question."Obi-wan looked Jallot in the eyes now, and in the same way as before."Your bacteria.Could they clean up, say, a purrgil crash site?Animal and all?"

Jallot swallowed."I don't know.The ship, but I don't know about the purrgil."

"Interesting."Obi-wan stroked his beard.Jallot sat back down by Juni, deflated.He had done a terrible job, that much was clear.

Master Plo couldn't come for him soon enough.When he did, they set off to the ship and went into space right away.It was just like the simulations, except that it was really there.Jallot could sense it, the emptiness beyond the viewport.It was weird.

"Good take off," Plo praised, "now let's see a full Corellian twist."

Jallot did the maneuver without mistake.Everything was going perfectly, until it suddenly wasn't.

"Master, I can't move the ship."

"Hm.My controls are suspended as well.It seems the engines are down."

Jallot tried not to panic."In space?What do we do?"

"Patience, young one.The comms are still working.We'll just have the other ship pick us up, and it will all be fine."

They did, and it was all fine except that Jallot wasn't sure he ever wanted to fly in space again.That feeling of not being able to control the ship, of being stuck in such a small space with no possible way to get out...

Master Plo and the mechanical crew said it was a malfunction.But they said that before.And before, there had been someone to blame, someone out to get him.Someone who hated him.And someone who had been missing at the time of the sabotage.

Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin looked up when his master came into the dark room.Obi-wan flicked on the lights and sat on the sleeping mat.

"Still in here, are we?"

Anakin just nodded.

Obi-wan pressed his lips together, and Anakin sensed this would not be pleasant. "Anakin, the training ship has malfunctioned in the middle of Jallot's turn.Please, answer me honestly.Was this your doing?"

Anakin had already decided not to lie to Obi-wan anymore, so the request wasn't really necessary."No, Master."

Obi-wan sighed and slouched."I believe you."

"You do?"

Obi-wan nodded."You may be known to sabotage, but not to lie."

"Is he okay?"The hesitation and hatred in Anakin's voice was audible as he asked out of obligation.

"A little shaken up, but yes.Nothing happened, the engines just cut suddenly."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, I don't know exactly, but the repair crew didn't seem to think it was a big deal.I'm sure they'll have it working again soon."He folded his arms naturally.Anakin copied.

"Good."

"Do you want to come out now?"

"No."

Obi-wan sighed."You'll miss all the fun."

Anakin tilted his head."Are we going to do something fun?"

"Sarcastic."

"Oh."

"You owe me for this, by the way," Obi-wan said playfully."Don't get me wrong, it's a privilege to teach, but this isn't exactly the time of my life."

Anakin smiled a little."Sorry."

"No, no apologies.Just- you owe me."

"Okay."

Obi-wan stood up.Plo was with the others right now, but he would be going back out soon."Anakin, I know Jallot hurt your feelings, and that was wrong."

He scowled at the ground."Yes, Master."

"And I know you typically, well, retaliate.But please, can you let it go this one time?It's not the setting for it."

"Yes Master."

Obi-wan smiled."Thank you.I need to go.Come out when you're ready."

"Yes, Master."

When Obi-wan was gone, Anakin put the lights out again.

He stayed there in the dark, thinking of the things he couldn't do to Jallot, until he got bored.The layout of the ship was a little confusing, and the others weren't in the classroom area anymore.Anakin stopped one of the crew members.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know where the other Jedi are?"

He looked surprised."Oh, uh, I think they're in the cargo hold.Do you know where that is?"

Anakin shook his head no.He didn't much remember the tour.

"You know what, I'll show you.Come on."

Anakin learned the man's name was Pao, and that he had worked on ships for the Jedi for five years.They found the cargo bay soon enough.

"Thank you," Anakin said cheerfully as Pao left, then slipped beside his master.

They were making paper models now in an attempt to represent four dimensional space.Surface layers, Obi-wan called them.Anakin found the paper really hard to work with.It just seemed to crumple.But what made it hard to focus was Jallot's stare, pinning him from the corner.Anakin had to remind himself that it wasn't the setting to retaliate.Why was Jallot mad at him?It was Jallot who had done something, unless... of course.There was no reason for Jallot not to assume the malfunction was Anakin's fault.He'd done stuff like that before, and in that scenario.The difference was that this time it wasn't him.But Jallot didn't know that, and he probably wouldn't believe it if he was told.

Anakin and Obi-wan spoke to Master Plo at the next switch.Plo hadn't even thought that Anakin would do that, but was all the same glad it wasn't him.Anakin thought about mentioning that Jallot was staring at him, but decided not to.How could you get in trouble for glaring?

Never mind.Anakin had before.

It wasn't that Juni didn't want to prank Anakin Skywalker.It's that she was afraid of getting caught.

"I don't know, Jallot.It just doesn't seem like a good idea."

He shook his head."What else are we gonna do?He can't just get away with this.Besides, you know how he reacts.It'll be funny."

She rubbed her arms."Can't you just, you know, let it go?His master's here.And how can you be sure it was his fault?"

Again, Jallot shook his head."He sabotaged my simulator and didn't even get in trouble.He won't get in trouble this time either.Come on, Kenobi won't catch us.It'll be fun."

She took a deep breath."Okay, what did you have in mind?"

He scowled."Something that'll get him in trouble.Make it look like it was his fault.His master's here, there's no way he'll get out if it."

Juni shrugged."Let's just snitch on him.He already sabotaged your flight run."

"Master Plo decided it was an accident."

"But it wasn't."

"But he's good, so there's no evidence."

She shrugged again."Let's plant some."

He smiled, the way he did when he picked on Anakin.Juni found it strange he had a specific smile for that."We have to do this well.Make it really look like it was him."

"Well, what part of the engine broke?"

"Master Plo said it was just some screws that had rattled loose."

"Okay, we learned about this."She pulled out a datapad and started tapping."I would assume then that they were cross screws, in that area.So we just need to plant a cross screwdriver."

"Great, when we have a break we can pull one out and put it in his sleeping area."

She set the datapad down and folded her hands."Sounds like a plan."

They got the chance before there was a break.Master Obi-wan announced that they would be in the shipyard next, working on a few projects Plo had brought.Juni of course worked with Jallot.It was just them two now, since Aayla had quit the class and Anakin worked by himself.She saw him working with his master now, hunched over a small section of a hyperdrive.Obi-wan was watching thoughtfully.

Jedi weren't supposed to give in to fear, but Anakin scared her.Juni had him in other classes before.The things he did and said were weird.And he wasn't really a Jedi, either; he hadn't grown up with them.Kids that late should just be let go of.But Anakin was here spreading his weirdness, and there was nothing she could do except help Jallot.It wouldn't make a significant difference, but he scared her less when Jallot made fun of him.

Her chance came.Obi-wan was paying full attention to Anakin, so she slipped the tool they needed off the table and into her robes.Then she went to the Jedi Knight.

"Master Obi-wan, may I use the refresher?"

He nodded, and she went down to the refresher.There were a few reasons Juni would do this one.First, she had a natural talent for masking her presence.They would never know it was she who touched the screwdriver.Second, she was less suspect.Both masters knew Jallot and Anakin had an ongoing issue.She was more of a bystander to them, even if not in reality.Third, she could fit in the ventilation shaft better than Jallot could.She jumped up, then crawled through the narrow passage until she saw a room with just two mats, and jumped down.The one by the door was laid out perfectly straight, so pristine it looked like it wasn't even real.The other was crooked, and the blanket was crumpled like someone had sat on it.Anakin's presence came off in wafts.Still masking her own, she lifted the corner and placed the screwdriver under carefully.If that wasn't incriminating evidence, what would be?She jumped back up, silently replaced the grate, and shimmied back to the refresher.Ventilation shafts were nothing strange to a Jedi Padawan. 

When she got back, it was as if she had never left.Jallot didn't ask how it went.He didn't need to.

Anakin's turn was the first hour of the "night".Obi-wan wondered if Plo had done that on purpose, because it meant he didn't have to worry about him while he got the others situated.They all settled down, and he told them where he could be found if there was an issue.He was about to leave when Jallot called him aside.

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Master, I think someone sabotaged the ship before I went up."

Of course Jallot had thought that.Anakin was clear suspect, and for good reason."You believe it was Padawan Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master."

Obi-wan smiled warmly, hiding his thoughts as well as he could."Very well.I will follow up on this with Anakin.But for now, get some rest.It's been a long day."

"Yes, Master."The boy bowed and went to his mat.Obi-wan looked out over his students, then retreated to his own room.He had a good half hour to sleep before Anakin came back and he needed to wake the next pilot.Unless, of course, someone needed something.

Obi-wan saw the screwdriver as soon as he entered.It was tucked under Anakin's mat askew, as if the shifting of the mat had revealed it.So there would be no rest. 

A scenario began to play out in Obi-wan's head.Jallot had hurt his feelings during the presentation.Obi-wan had found him in the shipyard tinkering.They had a chat, then Obi-wan had gone back to the group.When Plo landed, he had gone to get the next student.Anakin made quick work of the ship, then slipped away to his room.He forgot to put the tool back and hid it under his mat.Then he lied to his master.

Except, that wasn't what had happened.Anakin always went to the shipyard when he was upset, except when Obi-wan told him he couldn't be lurking about on a field trip and to sulk in his room.Anakin had listened.The starship had by chance suffered a common malfunction during Jallot's turn.Anakin was a terrible liar and didn't even try, so he had told Obi-wan the truth.Jallot blamed him anyway.And now the screwdriver.

It was clearly planted.Obi-wan had run enough investigations to know his evidence.Besides, Anakin would never hide incriminating evidence in the same room as his master.That was just foolish.

But then who put it there?Not Jallot, that was too obvious.Obi-wan couldn't sense that anyone had been there.He didn't move the screwdriver, not yet.Anakin would have something to say for that.

There was no shortage of students who disliked Anakin enough to frame him.One in particular came to Obi-wan's mind.Juni was Jallot's closest friend in the class.She had asked to go to the refresher during the window of the crime.Juni also was known to support Jallot in his bullying activities, sort of egging him on.There was no reason she wouldn't help.And she could mask her presence, as Obi-wan could sense.She was good, but not good enough to fool a Jedi Knight.

He stopped himself.He had been speculating again.It was a terrible habit, making so many assumptions about events.Not that Obi-wan's assumptions had ever yet been wrong, just that he needed proof to make certain they were right.Yes, all he could do was wait until-

Blast.Anakin was back, and Obi-wan hadn't slept a wink.

"Master!"The padawan burst in.

"Anakin,"

"Oh, sorry," the padawan said much more quietly.

Obi-wan chuckled."How was it?"

Anakin flopped down on his mat."It was amazing!There was absolutely nothing, and I went so fast!It's more fun than even the simulator."

Obi-wan smiled, knowing exactly what Anakin meant.There had been a time he felt the same way."Better than you remember?"

"It always is.Every time."Anakin's hand fell on the tool.Scowling, he pulled it out."What's this doing here?Is this a cross screwdriver?"He looked at Obi-wan."Was this here before?”

Obi-wan shook his head, knowing now that there was no way Anakin brought it in."Someone put it here."

Anakin scowled more, no doubt figuring out what was happening."They're trying to make it look like I did the sabotage."

Obi-wan took the tool from him."It seems that way."

"It was Jallot."

He could hear the hatred in his student's voice."I'm not sure, but I have a theory."

"Who was it?"

Exasperated, Obi-wan did his best to explain without assigning blame.Once Anakin had someone to blame, it was over."I didn't notice a chance Jallot would have had to take the action.I haven't finished investigating, but I'll figure it out.But Anakin?Master Plo and I will handle it as appropriate.Do not retaliate."

"I understand, Master."

Using the Force, Anakin put out the lights and laid down.Instead of sleeping, Obi-wan had to go and wake the next student to fly.That continued for a few hours, until it was Juni's turn.Obi-wan slipped the tool in his robes and woke her.

"Time to go."

She rubbed her eyes, then got up and followed him to the ship yard.Plo wasn't back yet.Juni looked around in confusion.

"Where's Master Plo?"

"He'll be back in a minute.In the mean time, there's something I'd like you to do."

"Yes, Master?"

He pulled out the screwdriver, and her eyes widened.Oh, she was most certainly the culprit."Would you put this away for me?It somehow found its way into my bunk."

She nodded, and put it back in the toolbox it came from.As soon as she was back to Obi-wan, Plo landed.

"Ah, little Juni.Come here."

Juni left in the ship with Plo, and Obi-wan walked Yondo back to the bunks in silence.He waited awake, in a light meditation, until Plo opened the door and plopped down a mat between him and Anakin.

"Good evening, Master Plo."

"If it can even be called that.”Plo sat cross legged on the mat.Being from Kel Dor, he needed a different atmosphere which was provided by his mask during the day.He wouldn't try to sleep with it.No, this break was just for the sake of an hour without children.

Plo glanced over at Anakin, who lay on his back with his arms folded on his chest."Is he-"

"Asleep, yes."Even if he looks dead.Obi-wan hated how Anakin slept, but it wasn't something he could change."He won't wake up."Even so, Obi-wan spoke in a low tone.

Plo shifted to face Obi-wan better, who leaned back, hands behind his head."How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine, only a few minor incidents with his peers.He's happy to be here, I think."

"Hm."

"Thought, I should mention, I have reason and evidence to believe that Jallot and Juni think he sabotaged the ship."

"Are we certain he didn’t?"

It was a reasonable concern."Yes, I'm sure.Anakin's not a liar, and he wouldn't do anything to put someone's life in danger."

"Very well.His peers still blame him, though, which could be-"

"-destructive, yes."He stroked his beard."They planted a screwdriver in his mat to frame him.I have reason to believe it was Juni."

Plo didn't need to ask the reason.Most Jedi knew that Obi-wan Kenobi was accomplished enough in his field not to need questioning."Why would they frame him for something they think he did?"

"Make sure he got in trouble?From their point of view, it probably looks like Anakin is worming his way out of suspicion with favoritism."Obi-wan hated his ability to see the other side.He hated being able to think like his enemy, even when it was so useful.Especially when it was useful.

Plo sighed."Sadly, that's probably the case.After all, you are Anakin's master, and I have given him special treatment."

"And now it looks as if we're passing it off as a malfunction-"

"-instead of placing blame where it's due.A delicate situation indeed."

Obi-wan laughed quietly."Except that we have no requirement to explain ourselves to padawans.They'll have to accept the consequence of their own actions, and accept our version of events."

Plo looked at Anakin, who was still sound asleep."I will punish them as is fit, but I'm not sure there is anything we can do for him."

Obi-wan sighed."Not about this.Anakin's a long game.It isn't events that affect him, it's relationships."

Plo looked back at Obi-wan."I think you should pull him out of the class."

"No."

"You're right.These bad relationships affect him.It would be better to have none."

Plo was right.It would be better for Anakin to spend his days alone in the library with Obi-wan.No Jallot, no Juni, no Palpatine.But that wasn't reality."No.He loves this class.Yes, he's bullied and miserable, but there's something to be said for him coming anyway.Master, he begged to quit his other classes.He adores you, and he loves the subject enough to go anyway.And he can't hide in the temple with me forever.Someday he'll graduate and have to deal with these things.I don't want to get there and have him be alone."

Plo actually chuckled, which confused Obi-wan.What about this was funny?"Where are you planning to go?"

"Sorry?"

"You speak as if you'll vanish from Anakin's life the moment he graduates.I know you lost Qui-gon, but hopefully it won't be the same.You'll still be there for him, and in new ways."

Plo didn't know how deep his words dug into Obi-wan's mind.All he'd ever wanted for his relationship with Anakin was for it to be different from his relationship with Qui-gon.But it wasn't, it was the same.Obi-wan was a distant teacher who confused Anakin as much as they liked each other.And Anakin was utterly alone.

Plo shook his head."I think you've missed something here, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan wracked his brain.There was something he'd missed, Plo said, something he'd glazed over in his desperate attempts to look at the situation from new angles.Probably something obvious."Sorry, Master?"

" _You_ are Anakin's friend."

What?If that was true, it was something Obi-wan had certainly never thought of."I'm his master."

"And why can you not be both?”

"Hm."He stroked his beard."Power imbalance."

"Perhaps."Plo looked back at Anakin."Perhaps it does not matter in this case.Anakin is very special."

Obi-wan looked at the sleeping boy."You have no idea."

It wouldn't hurt to be friendlier.By the time Plo went back to teaching, Obi-wan decided it would be better for him to be Anakin's only friend than for Palpatine to be.Talk about power imbalance.He rolled on to his side and went to sleep.

Anakin had thoroughly enjoyed his turn flying, but was sad it was over.He was reminded of this every time he was woken by Obi-wan getting up.When there were only a few hours left, he gave up sleeping.

"Obi-wan."

There was a long pause before he answered, matching Anakin's whisper."Yes, Anakin?"

"Are you awake?"

"If I was not, would I answer your question?"

"No, but I didn't know what else to ask."

Obi-wan took a deep breath, then rolled onto his other side to face Anakin.Anakin sat up to listen, expecting a scolding.

Instead, Obi-wan playfully asked, "are you awake?"

"If I wasn't awake how would I answer?"

Obi-wan chuckled groggily."The better question is, why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep anymore."

"No?"

"No."

"Hm."

Anakin didn't know what Obi-wan's "hm" meant, but didn't want the conversation to end."Are you having fun?"

“No.Are you?"

“Yes.Why aren't you having fun?"

Obi-wan rolled onto his back now."Because I have to spend a full rotation of my life giving lessons to eighteen brats."

Anakin snickered.His master had just called his classmates brats.

Obi-wan sighed and sat up."When I am old, and have to pick a retirement job, remind me that I hate teaching classes."

"Maybe it's just the students."

"No, it's not.New faces, same streets."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the people are different, but what they're doing is the same."

Anakin scowled."Did your classmates call you mean things?"

"They did."

Now he was shocked.Who would call Master Obi-wan names?What was there to even insult?"Why?"

Obi-wan shook his head."Because sometimes people can be good, and sometimes they can say and do terrible things."

"And we have to stop the terrible things?"

“Hm.In a larger sense, yes.Our responsibility as Jedi is to keep the darkness in the galaxy at bay.But there are many times when all we can control is ourselves, and our own actions.This is one of those times."

"Why?"

"Well, what can you think of to make Jallot stop?"

"Punch him."

Anakin's master laughed."And if you punch him, is that right?Or have you given in to a darkness of your own?"

Anakin thought hard."I don't know."

"Ah.That's alright.You will come to understand it someday."

Anakin sighed."Can you just tell me?"

"I can, but this is also something you need to think about on your own.If you punch him, what emotion have you done that out of?"

"Oh.Anger and hatred."

"There you go."

"But why do those lead to the Dark Side?"

"Anger leads to hatred, and hatred leads to desire for revenge.The power to take revenge is of the Dark Side."

"I don't understand."

"Well, my young apprentice, someday you will be tempted by the Dark Side.You will overcome the temptation, and then you will understand."

"What if I don't over come it?"

"You will.This is the path of a Jedi."

"I still don't get it."

"It's because you're tired.Why don't you try to sleep some more, or meditate?"

Obi-wan laid back down, so Anakin did too.He wasn't tired and would rather have asked more questions, but did as he was told.

In the morning, he woke up alone.Anakin rubbed his eyes, wondering at what point he had fallen asleep and where Obi-wan was.His answer came when his master opened the door and let him know it was time for more lessons.He trotted out.

There was only one lesson left for the remaining time.They would each be repairing a different essential part of a starship.Then, the parts would go back in the body and the ship would be able to fly again.Master Plo would take it out when they returned for all of them to see.Of course, the demonstration would be in atmosphere and after several professionals looked over the repairs.

Anakin did not intend to make a mistake.He worked meticulously on his part: the control comp.

Anakin knew why he had been assigned the control computer.Master Plo had given Obi-wan a list of who was to get which part.Anakin got this one because it was the most important.Every command sent through the cockpit was wired in the control comp.Though steering and some other parts were partially mechanical, all electrical commands were computed in the control comp before sending orders out to the rest of the ship.It didn't seem as important as steering or the engines, but it was.A mistake, a misplaced wire, could keep the ship from taking off, or bring it down if it was already in the air.Yes, Anakin had been assigned the control comp because he was the best.

Obi-wan sat down next to Anakin and peered over at what he was doing.He was twisting the wires now.After his earlier mistake with the conduits, he was determined to lay every wire perfectly.Making no comment, Obi-wan stood up and left again to help other students.Anakin watched with disgust when Jallot called for help.Obi-wan walked over and helped Jallot as patiently as he would have for Anakin.It was infuriating. Anakin felt jealousy well up.Why should his master have to help a student who'd been mean to him?He thought again of ignoring Obi-wan's request not to retaliate.It was so tempting.

Luckily, he didn't get the chance.It was fairly obvious that the control comp had been broken on purpose, for Anakin to fix.All the same, it took nearly all the remaining time.Obi-wan gave it a once over, as he had for all the other students, then placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"You have a better eye for this sort of thing, but I don't see any mistakes."

Anakin smiled."Thank you, Master."

Obi-wan sighed."We'll be back to the temple soon.The return trip is only about an hour and a half."

"What day will it be on Coruscant?"

"We'll have been gone twenty-three hours, so it'll be an hour before we left, only a day later."

"When we would be doing warm-ups?”The only reason Anakin bothered keeping track of time was because of Obi-wan's training schedule, and Obi-wan knew that.

"Yes, just at the end of warm-up time."

"What time is it now?"

"Hm.We would usually be to the dining hall by now."

"Okay."

"Speaking of which, I need to pass out the food."

Obi-wan left, and Anakin checked over the computer once again.His master sat back down with their meals just as Plo appeared with the last student.

"Alright little ones," Plo called, "everyone has finished their turn flying, so we will begin our trip home.Everyone, please secure whatever you are working on and bring your meal to the seating area."

Anakin did as instructed, as did Obi-wan despite not being a "little one."The ship ride back was smooth and without incident.When they returned, Plo promised to do his flight in their ship during the next class.He bid them all farewell for the day, and thanked them for being excellent on the trip.


	4. Home, yet unknown

Anakin followed Obi-wan to his room.When they arrived, Anakin noticed a missed message blinking on Obi-wan's communicator.The Jedi Knight didn't answer it, but sat down on the floor, legs crossed.Anakin sat facing him.

"Worth going?"

Anakin smiled."Yeah. I had fun, even if Jallot was mean."

"Hm. Good."

"Master, you have a message on your comm."

Obi-wan looked up at the device on the table by his bed."Yes, I see."

"Are you going to check it?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh."

"Why don't we take a break before we do today's studies?I need a nap, and I sense you need some time alone."

Anakin did, so he didn't protest.He went back to his room and pulled out the droid head he'd been working on.Carefully stepping over junk, he picked his way to the bed.It was shoved up against the wall under the window, with only the foot touching.He stood in the middle and loomed down, still holding the droid head.There was no empty space on the floor.Ship parts, clothing, and bits of things Anakin had found littered the floor haphazardly.His nightstand lay to the side overturned.That, at least, was intentional; he needed a workbench, and the nightstand was perfect height for sitting on the floor.As for the floor, Anakin had been meaning to pick up for weeks but hadn't had the energy.He'd chosen to focus on his studies, so his room paid the price.It was a good thing Obi-wan hadn't been here in a while.A scolding was the best thing to make a mess feel worse.

Anakin decided he'd had enough, and jumped down onto a cloak.He kicked it into the closet, revealing enough floor to stand on.From there, he kicked things left and right.Some landed in the closet, others hit the wall and fell.The heavier stuff he scooted with his foot to the sides, until everything was piled up in two rows along the sides of the room.He set the droid head on the makeshift workbench, and went back to the bed.There were dirty footprints on the cover now, but he ignored those.He scooted the legs and squeezed himself between the wall and the frame, then pushed the bed back into the middle of the room.A meditation mat was now revealed below the window.Satisfied with his room improvements, Anakin sat on the mat and called the droid head and a general wrench with the Force.He sat facing the window and tinkered, until he heard a tap on the door and sensed Obi-wan.

"Yes Master?" he called.

Obi-wan opened the door and stepped into the room."Oh Anakin, what's happened here?"

"I cleaned."

"Ah. I see.”He cleared his throat, but didn't scold Anakin.Anakin knew Obi-wan valued cleanliness more than he did, and it seemed his master wasn't going to try and change that this time.

Obi-wan stepped all the way in, and the door shut behind him."How was your time?"

"It was good. How was your nap?"

He shrugged."Fair." His tone changed."You've been requested by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine again."

Anakin stood up."When?"

"Right now."

Anakin could sense Obi-wan's distain, and understood it.His master was wary of all politicians, and had good reason.To him, Palpatine was no different and was suspicious for his interest in his student.But Anakin knew better. Palpatine wasn't like other politicians, or other adults for that matter.He was kind and knew a lot of things.He also trusted Anakin, more than even the Jedi Council.But most of all, he liked Anakin.He seemed to genuinely like him, and Anakin liked Palpatine.Obi-wan didn't know that, and that was why he still didn't trust the Chancellor.But it was okay to disagree, so long as he continued to let Anakin see Palpatine.

"Okay, I'll go."

"As if you have a choice," Obi-wan muttered under his breath.

On the ride to the senate building, Anakin wondered about Obi-wan's final comment.He wasn't being forced to go, was he?Maybe he was.It wasn't by the Jedi, he was sure of that.They didn't want him to be friends with the Chancellor.But it wasn't Obi-wan, so it must be Palpatine.That didn't make sense either.Why would he need to force Anakin to come, if he would come willingly?

But Anakin hadn't been asked.He realized now that no one had ever asked him if he wanted to meet Chancellor Palpatine, and the Chancellor never asked if he wanted to meet.He just was told when to arrive.

"Welcome, Anakin."The Chancellor smiled as warmly as ever as Anakin entered his office.Anakin returned the smile and bowed politely, but his suspicion grew.If he didn't have a choice, it had to be Palpatine who was forcing him.

"Please, come sit."

Anakin did as he was told.

"Master Kenobi mentioned you took a field trip.Tell me, my boy, how was it?"

Anakin still felt a bit uncomfortable in the large office.Palpatine's gaze seemed to pierce him, as did that of a stone head and shoulders in the corner.He fidgeted.

"It was good."

"What was this 'field trip' for?I didn't know the Jedi took such excursions."

Anakin did't know what an "excursion" was, but he always warmed up when talking about ships."It was for my piloting class."

"Ah, yes. You told me of this course.And did the trip live up to your expectations?"

"It did.Obi-wan went with me.We did lots of projects that were supposed to be more fun than class.I got to fly for an hour, and Master Plo let me try some of the harder maneuvers I'd been working on."

"Your master accompanied you on a field trip?Is that customary?"

Anakin tried not to scowl, but Palpatine was entirely missing the point."He came as an extra chaperone, to watch us while Master Plo took us out one at a time."

"Ah, so he came to keep an eye on you."

Again he was missing the point."I asked him to come."

"Oh, did you not feel comfortable?"

All of the Chancellor's questions seemed slightly off to Anakin, as if he didn't fully understand what the Jedi was saying."No."

"Should I be concerned?”

He could talk about Jallot.He could tell how everyone, even his own age, looked down on him.But Palpatine would ask more things that were a little off, and at this point Anakin would prefer to keep it to Obi-wan, who seemed to understand the situation.So far, at least.

"No. It's fine."

The Chancellor folded his hands."If you need to talk to me, dear boy, you are more than welcome to."

Anakin's eyes flitted around.The Chancellor's friendly demeanor didn't match his more sinister aesthetic, which didn't quite make sense to Anakin.He thought sinister should go with sinister, but apparently Palpatine disagreed.

"Okay," he managed to reply, then remembered his doubts."I have a question."

"Please, ask."

"Obi-wan said something, and it got me thinking.Am I forced to come here?"

"Oh, no, whatever could Master Kenobi have said to make you think that?"

"He said I didn't have a choice whether I come.The Jedi don't want me to, so I figured if there was someone making me come it would be you."

The Chancellor froze, then smiled."I think I understand the confusion.You see, when I asked the Jedi to see you, they did not take kindly to the idea.I used my influence as the chancellor to convince them otherwise.I felt that if you were asked, you would be coerced into refusing."

"Oh, I see.Why did you want to see me?"For a split second, Anakin sensed a sliver of fear.It was gone so quickly he wasn't certain it had been real.

"I saw that you were struggling to feel at home, and I though I could help.But I couldn't do that if I never saw you."

"I get it."

The Chancellor leaned forward now."I apologize.I should have asked you.If you do not wish to come again, I will not make you."

Anakin's thoughts stumbled.Adults didn't apologize unless they meant it, or they wanted something.Palpatine had just apologized and was now offering to let Anakin choose.That was something new, except maybe with Obi-wan.But it was rare.

"I want to come again."

Palpatine smiled in a different way, a way Anakin didn't understand."Good, good."

Anakin Skywalker had to go.

Jallot paced around the meditation room, then stopped and looked out the window.He sighed, than went back to pacing.

"What's wrong?"Juni sat on a stool, eyes closed.

He sighed again."It's Skywalker.He didn't even get in trouble!"

Now Juni opened her eyes, and sat with her feet on the floor."Maybe he didn't do it?"

"But we planted the evidence!Even if he didn't do it, he'd get blamed for it.You did plant it, right?"

The look on Juni's face worried Jallot.She did plant the screwdriver, right?

"I did, I did, but Master Obi-wan probably figured out it was planted.I mean, he slept in there too."

Jallot shook his head."And he covers for his own padawan.Wow."

"Everyone knows what a great Jedi he is."

"Oh, he is, and that's how he gets Skywalker out of trouble I bet."

She shrugged. "I guess different masters have different expectations."

The silence sat for a minute, and Jallot paced back over to the window."We need to do something that'll guarantee he gets kicked out.Something extreme."

She scowled."Won't we just get in trouble?"

"Yeah.Hm."He tapped his fingers."You know what, I've got it.Let's go to the library."

They did, and Jallot pulled out a holocron on lightsaber theory.He opened it up, and flipped through the pages to the section on lightsaber mentalities.

"Lightsaber tactics?"Juni sounded surprised."What's that got to do with you know who?"

Feeling a swell of satisfaction, Jallot pointed out a passage."I read this earlier.One of the theories behind some lightsaber forms, including form three, is setting yourself up to win a fight, and these theories are often applied to larger aspects of life.See this one, you spend the battle picking on your opponent, creating a weak spot that you can exploit later.For example, maybe you kick them in the knee every other parry or something.Then, when you need to, you can break the knee, 'cause it's already weakened."

"That's great, Jallot, but how's it gonna help us?"

He closed the holocron."We're gonna make a weak spot.Slowly wear Anakin down, and then bam!Pick the right point, he'll do our job for us."

"That makes no sense."

He sighed."Let's get out of possible earshot."

They put the holocron back, then snuck to Juni's room.

"Wow, your room's clean," Jallot commented.

"Thank you," she said, and sat cross legged on the floor.Jallot copied.

"Alright, what I meant was that we'll tease him about a specific thing for the next few weeks.It'll wear on him, like the form.Then we'll confront him, and say something that'll make him lose it.He'll try to fight us, and then he'll get in so much trouble there'll be no way he can stay in the class."

She scrunched her nose."I don't really want to fight him."

"No, we're not really gonna fight him, just get him worked up."

She still looked hesitant.Jallot bit his lip, unsure if he could pull it off without her.

"Well, okay."

He smiled."Great, but what spot do we pick?It's gotta be something good.When does he get the most annoyed?"

The emotion they were trying to evoke was anger, but a Jedi wasn't supposed to do that to a fellow padawan.So they were just trying to annoy him, because he annoyed them.But that was revenge, so really they were trying to annoy him so he would get himself out of the class, which would be better for everyone.

"The most annoyed, hm?"

That one was clear, at least.

"His master."

Ever since the field trip, Jallot's favorite thing to make fun of Anakin for was his master.He told Anakin horrible things, and they were all about Obi-wan.Today was no better.

Jallot and Juni caught him after class at his project.He had just finished the engine systems, and they fit in place nicely.Jallot kicked a chunk of the hyperdrive connectors, which latched onto the ring in space, as they approached.Anakin picked it up and put it somewhere else without replying.

"Hey, scrap kid."

Anakin faced away from them, eyes squeezed shut.

"Uh, Anakin?You there?"Juni's sass reminded him of the first day in the work shop together.

Anakin clenched his fists."What do you want."

Jallot walked over to the ship, stepping on things Anakin didn't want him to.He didn't say anything.Jallot rubbed the frame."We were just coming to check out what you're working on out here all by yourself."

Juni piped up."If I were Master Bilaba, I wouldn't fly that."

Jallot scoffed."Yeah me neither.I'd rather fly it wrecked than after this kid fixed it.He's known to, uh, sabotage things?"

"I didn't sabotage your flight," Anakin muttered.

Jallot scoffed again."Oh sure.You know, Master Plo believes that.But we know better.We know Kenobi's covering for you."

Anakin gritted his teeth."He's not."

Juni and Jallot both laughed."Sure he's not," Juni said.

"And he didn't find you in a trash compactor, either."Jallot pushed Anakin.He swayed, but refused to fall over.

"Go away."

Jallot looked over at Juni."No, I think we're good here."

Anakin turned to face them now, and scowled his best.Anger was starting to throb in his chest, and he needed them to go before he did something Obi-wan wouldn't like."I said.Go.Away."

Now Juni looked a little fearful.

"Ah, Anakin."

All three whipped their heads around when Obi-wan appeared.His arms were folded politely, and he wore a pleasant smile.Behind it, though, there was a sense of foreboding.

"I see some of your classmates have taken interest in your project.How's it coming?”

Anakin calmed down.Obi-wan was here, and if Jallot thought he could get away with something now, he was wrong.Juni looked completely terrified.

"It's going well, Master.I've just finished the engine systems."

"Hm, very good."He looked to the other two."Juni, how are your projects going?"

"Well," she squeaked.

"Good.And Jallot?"

He fidgeted."Well, Master."

"Good all around then.Well Anakin, are you at a stopping point?We have other lessons to get to."

Anakin nodded, and followed his master away.

"Poodoo!"Jallot kicked a piece of the star fighter.Juni, still petrified, watched Anakin walk away under the protection of his master.When they were out of sight, she turned to Jallot.

"I guess you mess with Anakin you mess with his master."

He sighed."We gotta do it soon."

She fidgeted, still unsure if she wanted to fight Anakin.Jallot said they wouldn't really fight, but Anakin didn't know that.

"I have a better idea.We'll come back tonight and break his ship.That'll annoy him more."

"Will we get in trouble for that?"

She shook her head."He broke your simulator, so you'll probably get a pass."

There was not as much worry about Juni getting in trouble.She was only the accomplice here, and she would mask her presence so they at least couldn't sense it was her.

"Yeah, maybe you're right.Let's come at night when the hanger's empty."

She agreed, and they headed to a study room.

Juni sat facing Jallot.It was hard to tell what he thought of her.She was just glad the fourth person in their group was nice, and brave enough to stand up to Anakin.Juni felt braver when she was with Jallot.He was someone she could count on to have her back.

It was funny they were so close now.After all, they hadn't even known each other coming into the class.It was probably the hours spent in the lab, and then outside studying.After Aayla had left and it was just them, they started meeting up more often.

The only thing she didn't like about their relationship was that it was founded on Anakin.Everything they did outside of studying was about getting rid of stupid Anakin.Maybe when he was gone, they would be normal friends.

And when he was gone, Juni wouldn't be afraid of him anymore.If they could really get him kicked out she would have proven to herself that he wasn't stronger, that he couldn't hurt them with his weirdness.

Juni resolved to follow through with Jallot's plan, even if it meant fighting Anakin, and even if she was afraid.After all, a true Jedi didn't let their fear control them.

Anakin couldn't sleep.The engine system was too clear in his mind.He imagined connecting wires, cycling systems, screwing down the bolts.He imagined sitting in the cockpit and powering it up, even if the ship couldn't fly anywhere yet.He rolled onto his side and got up.

"Ow," he whispered, and kicked aside a screw he's stepped on.It only took a second to pull on his robes and shoes, and he headed off to the place he always went when he couldn't sleep.

"Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan opened the door, his eyes still closed and his hair flopped the wrong way.

"What is it?"

"Can I come in?"

The Jedi stepped aside, and Anakin slipped in and sat on the floor.Obi-wan collapsed on the bed.

"I can't sleep."

"So I assumed.What is it this time?"

"I was thinking about my ship."

"Mh."Obi-wan took a deep, drowsy breath."Then go work on it."

Anakin sat up straight."But, Master, it's the middle of the night."

"Then be quiet.You might as well work if you can't sleep."

"Thank you Master!"He jumped up.

"Mh."

Anakin left as Obi-wan drifted back to sleep.Thrilled, he tip toed down to the hanger.It was well after midnight so he expected this hanger to be empty.As a result, the quiet voices drifting to his ears surprised him.What was going on?

Anakin stopped short of the door, back to the wall.He peered around the doorframe like Obi-wan had shown him to.There were definitely people in there.He quickly realized there were two, and they were by his starship.But what were they doing?

He reached out to the Force.They were certainly Jedi, but they hadn't noticed him yet.One of them was masking their presence, making it too difficult for him to figure it out.But the other one...

Anakin had something inside him.It was small, most of the time, but it was always there.It scared him a little, that thing, because of what it could make him do.It could take control of him.Since he'd joined the Jedi Order, he'd had better control.Obi-wan helped him with that, but he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

When Anakin was upset, it lashed out.It made him do things.It made him slam Jallot's face into the table, it made him punch people, it made him break stuff on purpose.If he got too upset, it took over completely.

Anakin hated Jallot.He hated Juni.And he hated people messing with his project.The thing inside was thinking about coming out, he could feel it.But right now, Anakin was in control.He took a shaky breath and walked into the hanger, over to his fellow students.

"Hey."

Jallot and Juni froze.He sensed their fear, and for good reason.They could probably sense his hatred.

"What are you doing to my ship?”

Jallot looked at Juni, who nodded."We're helping you fix it."

Juni snickered.

Anakin gritted his teeth."Leave.Now."

Juni folded her arms."This isn't your hanger, it belongs to the Jedi."

"Ha," Jallot jeered, "so why don't you leave?"

Anakin's fists curled, and his eyes stung."I am a Jedi."

Jallot shook his head and took a step closer to Anakin."Hardly.You know what being a part of the Jedi means?"

"It means being part of something bigger."

“Yeah.And you're not part of that.No one wants you here.Not me and Juni.Not your teachers.Not the Jedi council.And definitely not your Master."

Anakin's throat stung.He couldn't reply.He felt the thing inside him uncurl, reach out, but not as it had before.This time it was asking permission.

Jallot went on."Everyone knows Obi-wan's stuck with you.Everyone knows you're holding him back.What no one understands is why he keeps you.You're a terrible student!You're a horrible Jedi, and you lack any control.You don't even listen to him."

Juni had stepped back now.Anakin closed his eyes, trying to keep the thing inside.But there was a part of him that wanted to let it out.For now, it would wait.

Jallot pushed him."You hear?Your master doesn't want you!"

Anakin opened his eyes, and let the thing take over.An unnatural chill fell over the room.He lunged at Jallot and tackled him to the floor.The older boy landed on a part of the ship and screamed in pain.Normally that would be enough for Anakin, but it wasn't enough for the thing.He punched and pounded, then stood up and kicked him in the side, and again, and again.

Juni screamed and tried to get to Jallot, but Anakin pushed her away with the Force.She hit the back wall and crumpled.The moment gave Jallot the chance to get up and swing back.Anakin dodged the blow easily, then punched Jallot hard in the face.He screamed, and blood poured from his nose.Anakin punched, kicked, and beat Jallot further and further back.He knew he was hurting him.He knew this went beyond retaliation.But he didn't care.

Obi-wan smiled and rolled onto his other side.There really was nothing like being warm and comfortable in your own bed, knowing you didn't have to get up for hours.He sighed and prepared to fall asleep.

Obi-wan felt a disturbance in the Force.It prodded him, nudged him to get up.He shook his head and rolled back onto his other side.It nudged him again.He scowled. Get up?No thank you, he was very comfortable under his blanket.He flopped on his face and tried to ignore it.Again it nudged him, this time prompting him to check on Anakin.

"Blast."

Obi-wan got out of bed and pulled on his robes as quickly as he could.Then he hurried down to the hanger where Plo held class, hoping Anakin was indeed with his ship.It was cold in the temple, colder than it usually was.As he neared the hanger, Obi-wan sensed something unusual about the chill.It wasn't a natural feeling.No, this type of cold was rarely felt in the Jedi temple.His walk broke into a jog.

When he entered the hanger, he saw Anakin right where he'd expected.Only, unlike what he'd expected, Anakin was with someone.No, he was holding someone around the neck!And it was Jallot.The Jedi Knight spotted Juni crumpled to the side.He ran right up to Anakin, where the darkness was strongest.

"No, Anakin, let go."

Anakin just gripped harder, his face contorted.Jallot grasped at his hands, eyes flitting to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan put his hands on Anakin's shoulders and shook him."Let go!"

His grip didn't weaken.

Trying not to panic, Obi-wan shook him, and spun Anakin to face him.Seeing his master's face, Anakin let go and immediately passed out.Obi-wan caught him, and picked him up.

Jallot sat on the ground gasping and rubbing his neck."Get to the med bay, and bring Juni," Obi-wan instructed.Then, he carried Anakin back to his own bedroom.

Anakin woke as they arrived.

"Master," he croaked, "what's happening?"

Obi-wan set Anakin on the bed, and put his hand to his student's forehead endearingly."Why don't you tell me?"

Anakin started crying.Just gentle, quiet sobs, but even those where unusual for him."I- I- it got me-" he said between tears.

Obi-wan wrapped his arms around him."No, it hasn't got you.You're okay."

"I'm not okay."

"Maybe not, but that's alright.And you're okay right now."

Anakin looked down at his hands."I choked him."

"Yes, you lost control."

"I was going to kill him."

To that, Obi-wan didn't know what to say.Nor did he when Anakin wiped his tears, then closed his fists.

"I should have done it.I would have, if you didn't come!"

Obi-wan lifted his hand off Anakin's shoulder.He blinked and opened his mouth.How do you respond to something like that?He closed his mouth, and set his hand back down.Anakin looked at him.

"Anakin, you're very upset right now.It's okay to be upset, okay?"

No reply.

"Okay?"

"Yes Master."

"Okay.But when we're upset, it's best not to say or do things, in case we do them out of anger and regret them later.Yes?"

Hesitation, and then, "yes."

Obi-wan smiled weakly."Alright.With that in mind, let's just go to sleep and sort this out with clearer heads.Okay?"

"Okay."

"You may sleep here if you like."

"I would."

Obi-wan handed Anakin his pillow and blanket and sheet, then rolled onto his side, facing Anakin, and tucked his arm under his head.He watched Anakin stew, then drift off into peaceful sleep, all traces of darkness gone.Then, he reached to his cloak with the Force and curled up beneath it.As he fell asleep, he decided it was a good thing Anakin wanted to sleep there, or Obi-wan would be sleeping outside Anakin's room.He wasn't sure what the consequences of the night would be, but knew he would need to keep a much closer eye on Anakin from then on.

Anakin was dangerous.Obi-wan hadn't truly appreciated that until now.He was powerful, yes, but he was emotional.Those emotions could serve him, but so far they had not.No, so far they had only pushed him the wrong way.Only, it was Jallot and Juni who pushed him.They probably didn't mean to push so hard he fell.How hard must you push for someone to fall to the Dark Side?

The incident hadn't been during class time, so technically it wasn't Plo's concern.It still concerned him.After all, three of his students missed class because of the fight: two because they were in the infirmary, one because he had put them there.Plo didn't know the details of the incident, but he sensed it was nothing good and intended to find out.Fighting off two attackers bigger and older than you was impressive, though this time it may not have been in a positive light.

The next class went on as usual, and Plo called Obi-wan and asked for a meeting afterward.Obi-wan agreed.

"Good afternoon, Master Kenobi.Is young Skywalker not coming?"

Obi-wan shook his head as he took a seat in Plo's office."He's with Luminara right now.Oh, are you familiar with Master Unduli?"

"By reputation only, I'm afraid.Well, I wanted to ask first hand about the incident with Anakin, Juni, and Jallot.I assume it was related to my class?"

Obi-wan sighed, and covered his mouth with his hand."I'm afraid it's grown beyond your class."

"Oh?"

"I've already spoken to Master Windu and Master Yoda on the matter.I'm sure if they feel it is pertinent to you, they would be happy to share."

So it was bad.If Obi-wan wouldn't just tell Plo, and he had only spoken to Mace and Yoda, that meant whatever had happened was secretive.There were only a number of things in this case that would warrant something be kept from even the council, and none of them were good.No, this was something far worse than a simple fight.

"I see.If they deem it related to the class, I'm sure I will hear of it."

Obi-wan smiled, stood, bowed, and left.Plo raised Mace Windu on the comm.

"Hello?Master Plo."

"Master Windu.I was hoping we might meet."

Ten minutes later, they were meeting in person.

"What seems to be the issue?"Mace asked warily, as if he already knew Plo's question.Plo asked anyway.

"There was an incident involving three of my students, two days ago now.Master Kenobi implied it was need to know."

Mace Windu folded his arms."It is."

Plo decided to just cut to the chase, since it didn't seem like he would get the story anyway."I was only wondering the story behind my three missing students, particularly the third.If it has been deemed none of my business-"

"It has been."

"Very well.Thank you for your time, Master Windu."

They each bowed and departed.

Oh yes, if the events were being kept from Plo, they must have been very bad.

Jallot and Juni were okay.Jallot's windpipe was crushed, he had three broken ribs, and he was covered in bruises.Juni broke her leg and bruised her spine.They were both shaken up, but in the med bay and healing.

That knowledge brought Anakin no satisfaction.He wanted them gone forever.He wanted them dead.And he had told Obi-wan.

Now Obi-wan was babysitting him every minute or having someone else do it.That someone else was namely Luminara, one of Obi-wan's friends.Luminara was nice, but she was strict and distant.Even so, Anakin liked her well enough.But he didn't like being watched.

Obi-wan picked him up from the library, and they went out to the training ground.It was an odd time of day, and there was no one else around.

"I want to see your forms," Obi-wan said, and knelt down.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and started taking positions in each of the six forms."Master, I'm sorry."

"For what?Form four now."

Anakin showed some form four positions."For what happened that night.I don't think I apologized yet."

"Very well.You are forgiven."

Anakin struck more positions, and executed moves on Obi-wan's command.

"That's enough for now."

Anakin put away his lightsaber, and knelt facing Obi-wan."Really, I'm sorry."

"Do you remember how you felt?"

"Yes.I felt angry.I felt scared, but so... powerful."

"Hm.Do you remember what I taught you about the Dark Side of the Force?"

"I know I was using the Dark Side."

"I know.But do you remember what the Dark Side is?"

"It's the other part of the Force.There's the Light and the Dark, that exist together naturally."

"And do you remember what I told you happens when a person uses the Dark Side?"

He didn't."No."

"To reach into the dark, to draw its power, is to draw on negative emotions.Using the Dark Side twists the nature of the Force.You said you felt powerful."

Anakin had never felt so powerful."Yes."

"That makes sense.But desire for power leads to greed, yes?"

"Yes."

"It becomes an addiction.Don't forget: fear, anger, hatred.And do you know the last step?"

"No."

“Suffering.There is power, but there is ultimately suffering."

"I understand.I made Jallot and Juni suffer."

“Yes.But more than that, you yourself are suffering."

"I am?”

"Yes."

"But that's not new."

Obi-wan smiled sadly."I know, my young friend.I know.But do you know the good thing about suffering?"

Anakin scowled."No?"

Obi-wan smiled for real now, and patted his student on the arm."It ends.Now, let's do some sparring."

Sometimes it takes a disaster to realize something you already know. 

Obi-wan shook his head and stood up from his morning mediation.Anakin's report card had been delivered, and he needed to have a look.After the fight, Anakin had not gone back to class.Juni and Jallot had, and both he and Master Plo agreed that Anakin should be kept away from them.To Obi-wan, it felt like giving up.

Per Plo's suggestion, Anakin had finished to course under Obi-wan's guidance.Anakin took the final on his own time, and aced every assignment.He also made great progress on his starship project, and Obi-wan expected him to keep working on it until it was done.

Obi-wan picked up his datapad and sat on his bed.The message with Anakin's report card seemed to glare at him.This being the only class Anakin had ever technically finished, it would be his only grade and therefore the entire grade average.

He took a deep breath, and opened the message.It was quite short, with only the letter grade and a short note.As hoped, Anakin was now an A student.Obi-wan read the note from Plo aloud to himself.

"Anakin was a pleasure to have in class."


	5. Epilogue

Juni knew who was in the hanger.After all, she was looking for him.She stepped in, and squinted.It was busy, as usual.Gunships landed.Clone troopers rushed past in their squadrons or alone, all having somewhere to be.And, there in the middle of the chaos, stood the Jedi Knight she was looking for.

He was tall now, with dark, curly hair that shone blond in the light.His face was different too, much more defined.He looked much older than she did, even though he was younger and had been knighted after her.But his eyes were the same.They were still full of pain.It didn't match his smile.

As Juni approached, she saw he was smiling and joking with a young girl, a padawan.Did he have a padawan already?She walked right up to the two, and they looked at her.

"Hello, Anakin. Remember me?"

He scowled, which was much more similar to what she was used to.

"Juni.From flight class."

"Oh.That's right."

The padawan looked between them."I'm gonna get started, Master," she said, as means of excusing herself.Anakin just nodded.Juni folded her arms around herself.

"I just wanted to say," she sighed."It's been a long time since I last saw you, and it wasn't really a good note.A lot of things have been happening, and I wanted to talk to you before I lost the chance."

"What's happened?"

She took a shaky breath."Jallot- Jallot's been killed."

"Oh.I see."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry.For the way we treated you in class.We had no right.I truly regret it.And I know Jallot did to."

Anakin looked away, down at the floor."It's okay.It's over now."

Juni tried to smile, but couldn't.

"And I'm sorry for hurting you.Really."

She laughed, and wiped a tear."It's okay.You're right, it's over now."

A clone captain in blue came over."Sir, Commander Tano has ordered our troops onto the cruisers.I came to, uh, verify that order."

Anakin shook his head and smiled, all awkwardness he'd shown with Juni gone."Belay that, Rex.We're not moving out yet."

"Yes sir.Just so you know, I think Hardcase had something to do with it."

Anakin folded his arms as the captain left.

"I'll let you get back to it," Juni said, and turned to leave.

"Juni," Anakin called.

"Hm?" She looked back.

"I'm sorry about Jallot."

"Thank you.He's one with the Force now."

Anakin nodded, and headed off on his mission.Juni left on her own not too long after.She did not see Anakin Skywalker again.But she did wonder how he had changed, and how much.Still, that fateful night in the shipyard haunted her, as a glimpse of a future she sensed she would never be a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will be posting a prequel to this of sorts (centered on Obi-wan) within a few weeks, it is written and just waiting to be edited so if you liked this keep an eye out for that. Also, thank you for all the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know of any errors in the comments.


End file.
